JJ is dead
by cklksgrissom
Summary: What happens when their team member J.J is killed in the line of duty? How will the team help and comfort Will and Henry and how will they cope without J.J in the team? Warning character death. Team surround Will and help him and Henry. Includes Jack helping Henry. Includes Matt, Sean, Jess, Jack, Henry and everyone. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was in shock. One minute she'd been fine, chasing the unsub and being part the shootout that ensued. But the next minute she lay dead with a bullet in her head. Their BAU team member Jennifer 'J.J' Jareau was dead! Everyone just had one thought going through their minds. How an earth were they gonna break the news to Will, her husband and to Henry, her 6 year old son? The unsub had shot J.J in the head just before Morgan put a bullet through the unsub's head. But even though the unsub was dead, it made no difference to the outcome.

"Me and Matt will tell Will guys. J.J was our responsibility and we failed to keep her safe. Let's go home and take J.J with us…."

They'd been on a case in San Diego and the unsub had been murdering tourists just because he hated tourists. It had taken a week to find him and now, at the end of this long week, J.J lay dead and there was nothing anyone could do. When the medical examiner came to take away both bodies, Matt and Aaron insisted J.J be flown home with them. The M.E was happy to agree and said he'd keep her at the morgue until they could make arrangements to fly her and them home. He'd arrange a temporary coffin for her to fly in and he was so sorry. Whilst his assistant dragged the unsubs body unceremoniously onto the gurney, he, Morgan, Matt and the rest of the team helped lift J.J onto the trolley. Matt took her guns, credentials and handcuffs for safe keeping whilst J.J and the unsub were driven away to the morgue. The M.E had promised that J.J would be given every respect and handled with the upmost care whilst he was responsible for her body. She'd be treated like the federal agent she was and given every regard and respect. Even though the morgue was full, whilst the unsub would be laid with other bodies, J.J would have her own individual morgue chamber. They'd even move a John Doe to make this happen. Before he'd left he'd shaken the hand of each BAU member and said how sorry he was.

They'd driven back to the police station in silence. Their technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, had flown out with them and when they returned and she saw their faces but didn't see J.J, she too knew. As the rest of the team consoled each other in the conference room, Aaron and Matt went to break the news to the captain of the squad. He offered his condolences and even let them use the privacy of his office to call J.J's husband. As Aaron knew him the best, although they'd speak on speaker phone so both Matt and Aaron could talk to him, Aaron knew he had to be the one to break the actual news to Will. He'd put his cell on speaker and dialled Will's cell phone, hoping Will wasn't working that day at his job as detective for the MDPD.

Will saw it was Aaron calling him and picked up quickly. He'd been at home on his day off that day.

"Hey Aaron, what's happened? Something must have happened if you're calling me whilst you're on a case….where's J.J? Please tell me she's okay…"

"Will you're on speaker with me and Matt but I'm sorry. J.J and us were in shootout with the unsub. He shot her in the head and she died instantly. She didn't suffer but I'm so sorry Will. J.J is dead. We're gonna fly her home as soon as we can come home, but I'm so sorry."

"NO! She can't be dead Aaron! It's J.J!"

"I know it is and we're all devastated here. The others are in the conference room consoling each other but me and Matt decided we had to be the ones to break the news to you. We were responsible for her safety and we failed her. It's our fault Will, but we are so sorry…."

"Please no! She can't be dead! NO!" At that point all they could hear was sobbing as Will broke down. They wished they could be there for him right now but they were stuck in San Diego for at least a few more hours.

"We'll be home as soon as we can Will and we'll all be there for you and Henry. We just can't get there for a few more hours. I'm so sorry."

"How…how am I gonna tell Henry his mom's dead? How an earth do you tell a 6 year old little boy his momma is dead guys? I can't tell him! But he'll be home from school before you guys get here. But I can't tell him, not on my own…."

"What about if he goes to Jess's for a few hours Will? That might buy us time to get home and be there with you when he has to hear the news. Garcia will definitely be able to comfort him, although you're his best comfort. You want me to ask Jess and Sean to have both Jack and Henry home after school? Sean always picks up Jack anyway and he'll cook the boys some dinner whilst we get home. We're flying J.J home with us and we'll help with all the arrangements and we'll be there for you and Henry."

"Sean wouldn't mind if Henry went home with Jack?"

"No course not. I can ask him to pick Henry up as well. I can call the school and get word to him that he's going home with Jack and Sean. I won't tell Sean about J.J, not yet. I'll tell him, Jess and Jack after I get home. But Will, we are so sorry. Really. We'll be home with J.J as soon as we can and we'll be there for you and Henry. We promise. You guys won't be alone. Ever….and until we get home you can call any of us at any time. And after today that will still stand. You'll be able to call anyone anytime to talk and you'll always have a shoulder to cry on."

"And the bureau will pay for the funeral and everything Will. She was killed in the line of duty and she'll be given every respect. And I'll see to it that you get anything that you're entitled to. And I promise I and the whole BAU team will always be there for you Will. No matter what."

"And unlike the others Will, I know what you guys will be going through. We'll all help you break the news to Henry. It broke my heart to break the news about Haley to Jack, but in a way he knew she was dead and he'd been through the same horror and had had to listen to Foyet shooting his mom. But we'll all help you Will and we'll all be there for you guys. For however long you need us or want us to be okay? You guys won't ever be alone…promise."

"Thanks guys. I just can't believe she's dead. I only talked to her last night and so did Henry. Now she's never coming home….at least not alive. What the hell am I and Henry gonna do without her? She was our life guys!"

"You guys will be okay eventually. It'll take time and of course you'll never forget her. Me, Jack and Jess will never forget Haley. We still all miss her even now but it is easier now than it was and I promise Will, me and the whole team will always be there for you guys. If you wanna talk, need a shoulder to cry on, need someone to listen to you, or even someone just to be with you. And no matter where we are or what we're doing, you can always call any of us at any time. Even if it's late at night, it's still fine. We'll all help you guys Will and we'll all be there for you guys. Forever. We promise."

"Thanks Aaron. So when did it happen? It's only half 12 now….."

"About 15, 20 minutes ago. Took roughly 10 minutes to get back here to the police station and we had to wait for M.E to come and take both J.J and the unsub, who Morgan shot in the head just after the guy had shot J.J but the M.E promised that J.J would be treated with every respect and she'll be kept separate from the unsub and most other bodies. The morgue is full but they said they'd move someone so she could have her individual chamber in the morgue and he'll get a temporary coffin or casket for her to fly home in. But he'll make sure she's treated like the FBI agent she is and given every respect and regard. She's at the morgue now but she'll fly home with us and we'll arrange for her to go straight to our FBI morgue where she'll be treated with the same respect and dignity and given every regard I promise. And as soon as things are sorted, which we'll help you with, we'll arrange for her to be moved to wherever you choose. I can give you the name of the funeral home that took care of Haley if you want it but it would all be your choice. You knew J.J the best. We might have known her for years but you've been married to her and been with for over 8 years and you guys loved each other so much. I'll help you with any arrangements as I know all about them having had to do it for Haley. You can decide and me and the team will make anything happen. We'd just all like to be there at her funeral."

"Course you guys will be. You guys knew her longer than I did. I may be her husband and best friend but you, Aaron, Dave, Morgan, you Matt, and Spencer have worked with J.J for years and she's been like family to you guys. She's been part of the BAU family for years."

"And that's what makes it harder Will. If we can get her over here in time, would you let Prentiss come too? They were like best friends til Emily moved to the Interpol job in London."

"Sure she's more than welcome. But guys what are we gonna do without her?"

"You guys will be okay. You'll have us there for you both. Jack will be there for Henry too. He knows what it's like to lose his mom. And that will help Henry as he'll have someone nearer his age to talk to and be there for him. And Jack will be, I know him and I promise he will be. And even when we're on a case, you'll always have people like Sean, Jess, Jack, James, even Garcia home in Quantico to help you guys."

"And I'll tell you this now Will, anything the bureau won't pay for, we'll cover in terms of J.J's funeral costs. We'll all pull together. Dave can more than afford anything, that's for sure…but I promise we'll cover anything that the bureau won't, no matter what the cost."

"Thanks guys. So when do you guys think you'll be home?"

"The airstrip is only 15 minutes from here and its about a 5 hour flight home so if we leave by 2, we'll be landing around 7, but we'll try and leave sooner. I'll see if it's okay with the captain and I'll sort the jet and get the M.E to meet us there with J.J. We'll carry her on board ourselves. She won't be alone until we get home. And I'll sort everything for her to be met by the head FBI M.E."

"Thanks Aaron. So will it be okay if Henry stays with Jack til you guys get home? And you promise he won't know anything til then?"

"It'll be fine Will. I won't tell Sean, Jess or Jack. I'll tell them we're coming home but that's it. I'll even tell Sean and Jess not to tell Jack we're coming home and that I wanna surprise him. That way Henry won't be expecting his mom home if he doesn't know we're coming home."

"Thanks Aaron."

Just then the captain tapped on the door and poked his head in.

"Sorry to disturb your call but we've all decided. You guys can just go whenever. We'll deal with the loose ends here. Your team is already packing the stuff but you guys should just go home. We all know how hard it is to lose a team member. Agent Jareau was one hell of an agent whilst she was here and we wanna do the honour of all escorting her from the M.E to your jet if that's okay Agent Hotchner? We'll clear the streets and give her a full escort. It's only 10 minutes from the airstrip but we wanna do it. And we'll stand and give her the full honorary salute as you guys carry her on board. The M.E called and said the casket was ready and he can leave with her at any time."

"Thanks captain. Appreciate that. I really do. Tell the guys I'd be honoured if they'd escort her and salute her. I'll call the jet and get it ready to leave at 1 if that's okay. We'll head off now and come with you guys if that's okay. We'll wanna lead J.J home."

"Of course Agent Hotchner. GUYS GET READY! WE'RE LEAVING TO ESCORT AGENT JAREAU HOME! MIKE CLEAR THE STREETS!"

"YES SIR. SORRY AGENT HOTCHNER! WE ALL ARE!"

"Hear that Will? She'll get a full escort to the jet with us and the whole squad and she'll get full salutes as we carry her on board."

"Thanks captain! Thanks guys!"

"And as it's on our way home, we'll escort her ourselves to the FBI M.E office."

"Thanks Aaron."

"We should be landing at around 6 and be there about half 6 okay?"

"Sure thanks. I just can't believe she's dead!"

"Neither can we Will. But she is and we're bringing her home. Will we've gotta go now but call us anytime and we'll be home as soon as we can. We'll all be there for you and Henry we promise."

"Thanks Aaron."

"We'll see you soon Will."

"Sure Matt and thanks. See you guys soon."

Will hung up the call and Aaron and Matt just stood there for a minute before they headed back quickly to the conference room.

"Guys we're leading the escort to take J.J to the jet. The squad wants her to have a full escort home. We're leaving now. Everyone okay?"

"Yeah as okay as we can be boss. J.J would like that. How's Will?"

"How'd you think Garcia? He's devastated. But we've all still got to do the one thing that's gonna be the hardest thing to do. We're gonna have to all help Will break the news to Henry. He's going home with Jack after school so Will can buy a little time til we get home. We'll escort to the M.E ourselves and all head for Jessica's. I'll get Will to go ahead and we'll meet him there. I won't tell Jack, Sean or Jess yet so that Henry doesn't suspect. They won't even know we're coming home. So is everything packed?"

"Yeah. Some of the guys helped us. We're ready to leave."

"The M.E says he and J.J are ready to leave for the jet whenever. I'll just call the pilots and have them ready for 1 o clock. Guys we're going home…"

Aaron called the jet pilots on their way out of the building, all the officers in the squad room following behind them, to ask that the jet be ready for 1 o clock. He had to tell the jet captain the awful news. He was shocked and said it would be his and Joe's honour to fly her home and asked that, as they knew her, they be allowed to attend her funeral, to which Aaron was more than happy to say yes to.

The whole team got into their SUV's and the officers into their squad cars and Aaron led everyone to the morgue. The captain had called ahead and the M.E was waiting with J.J in her casket in the back of a black funeral car he'd had a friend specially lend him. With 2 officers on bikes either side of J.J's car and with Aaron driving the lead SUV, Aaron led the whole team and the whole squad as they followed J.J to the jet. Once there they were surprised to see the local army base out in full military gear ready to help salute J.J home and they were all speechless and amazed. They all had tears welling up in their eyes as they each helped carry J.J's casket on board the jet, the whole squad and the army base saluting J.J as they carried her on board. Just as they picked up her casket, the local army chief strode up and placed a folded US flag on top of the casket and saluted J.J before retreating. The 2 pilots quickly grabbed everyone's go bags and took them on board behind the team. They put her casket on the jet couch and the pilots helped secure it so it wouldn't move. They too had tears in their eyes. Everyone took seats around the couch and, as the jet lifted off, they all looked through the window and saw the army and all the squad, especially the captain saluting the jet in honour. They all felt humbled and tearful. On the flight home, Aaron text Sean to ask him to pick up Henry after school with Jack and that Will would pick him up later and that Aaron would let the school know and get word to Henry. Sean text back to say okay and that he'd cook mac n cheese with bacon for all 3 of them. He then text Will to let him know Sean would definitely be picking up Henry and that they were on their way home. He also called the school to get word to Henry that he was to go home with Jack and Sean. As he spoke to the school, he did struggle a little to keep his voice level and sounding normal. Others on the jet were either crying or comforting each other. Garcia sat for most of the flight home being comforted by Dave and Morgan. Alex, Matt and Spencer sat talking and comforting each other, Aaron joining them when he'd finished organising things. He'd called the FBI medical examiner to tell him the news and to ask that the team take J.J to the morgue and be met. The head M.E would meet them personally and he'd make sure J.J was treated with every respect and like the FBI agent she was. He'd keep her body safe and well looked after until funeral arrangements could be made. Matt called the FBI director to tell him the awful news. He was shocked and saddened that a great agent had been killed in the line of duty. He promised to do everything he could to support the team and to support Will and Henry. Anything they needed from him, or the FBI, they could have. Matt thanked him and told him they were on their way home with J.J and that the whole team would be escorting her body to the morgue on their way home.

When they landed at 6pm, they carried J.J's casket off of the jet and were amazed that the whole airstrip was line with fellow agents, all saluting the casket and them. Standing at the funeral car waiting for them was the FBI director and Will. He'd been insistent on meeting the team and J.J off the jet. He had to be there. The director had organised all the agents and had personally picked up Will from his house. There wasn't a single dry eye as the team carried her casket to the waiting funeral car. As they lowered and loaded it into the back of the car, the director touched the casket and then saluted J.J and shook every team member's hand, telling them how sorry he was. The team led the procession in following the funeral car and the director, with Will in his car, to the morgue. The director and Will even insisted on helping to carry J.J's casket into the morgue. The team and director all waited outside so the Will could say a final private goodbye to J.J. He came out with tears running down his face and collapsed into Aaron's arms as Aaron tried to comfort him. The team all then took Will back to Jessica's house and, on the journey there, Will managed to regain his composure before they went inside. They knew that they next part was the toughest part of J.J's death they'd ever have to face. It was time to Henry that his mom was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica, Sean, Jack and Henry had been surprised when they saw the familiar black SUV's pull up outside the house. They'd thought Aaron and the team were still in San Diego but figured they must have finished the case and come early. Normally only Aaron came back to the house after a case, though sometimes the whole team had come back with him as they all loved Jack and they came back for a pizza dinner before going onto their homes, so they weren't worried when they saw more than 1 black SUV pull up outside as they assumed that the whole team had come back to hang out and eat pizza before they went home again.

"DAD'S HOME!" Jack jumped up and ran to the door, Jess, Sean and Henry following close behind.

Meanwhile the whole team regained their composure before getting out of their SUV's. and acted and looked normal as they walked to the front door. The door was yanked open and Jack flew out running happily at his dad, his face beaming.

"HI DAD! YOUR HOME?"

"Hey buddy! Yeah we've finished the case already! You okay?" Aaron knelt down and Jack ran into his open arms.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Henry's here. Where's J.J? Hi Uncle Will." It was only when Jack saw Will with the team but no J.J that he knew something was up.

"HI DAD!" Henry ran out to his dad who scooped him up and hugged him hard.

"Hey buddy. You been having fun?"

"Yeah, where's mom? Why isn't she with you guys?"

They all decided to tell him a little lie until they could get inside and have him sit down so they could break the news to him.

"Er she had to go by the BAU to drop off the case files Henry, she'll be here soon though. Promise." Matt glanced at the others as he told Henry the lie, knowing J.J would never be coming back.

"Okay."

"So shall we all go inside? We could use some coffee and maybe someone will pay for pizza. Have you guys eaten yet?"

"We have, Aunt Jess hasn't yet."

"Hey Jess, mind if we all come over for pizza? Hey Sean. Good to see you again."

"Hey Jess, hey bro! Thanks for picking up Henry."

"Yeah thanks Sean. Had a few things I had to do so it was good of you to pick up Henry too."

"That's okay. We've eaten a mountain of mac n cheese with bacon and had bowls of cookie dough ice cream."

"Yeah Sean cooked us mac n cheese and bacon again dad!"

"That's good of him buddy." The others could see that Will was forcing himself to smile and be happy for his son but they all knew that inside he was breaking and probably wouldn't be able to keep up the façade for too much longer.

"Any chance of coffee Jess? We came straight from the jet. We picked up Will on the way."

"Sure. Come on in guys. You catch the unsub then?"

"Sort of. Morgan had to kill him but he's been stopped."

"Again Morgan? How many unsubs have you had to kill now?"

"I only shoot them when I have to Jessica."

Jessica, unlike the 2 boys, could see right through the men, especially her brother in law and she knew something was up as they all piled inside.

"I'm just gonna go put my go bag upstairs guys. Then Dave maybe we could get some pizza?"

"That a hint Aaron? Guess I'm paying again, but I always do…"

"No wait how about as he's living here for free, Sean, bro, you wanna pay for our pizza?"

"Why do I have to pay for pizza for you guys? You're living here too for free. You pay bro!"

"You're living here now Aaron?" The others were surprised, they knew he stayed here a lot because of Jess looking after Jack and it had become a running joke about how he lived there.

"Yeah moved in about 6 months ago. Jack here didn't wanna leave cos Sean was cooking mac n cheese every night for him. So we finally moved in, yeah."

"Good on you. You were here enough."

"Don't I know it. I'll be back in a sec guys. Jess, bro can I have a word upstairs with you guys. I'll be right back buddy. Just wanna talk to Jess and Sean in private okay?"

"Okay dad. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine buddy. Just a little tired, but cases do that to me, you know that. Be right back though."

Jess and Sean, knowing something was up followed Aaron out of the room and upstairs. As they were going up the stairs, Jess knew something had happened to J.J.

"She's not coming is she Aaron?" She kept her voice low as they went up the stairs so that the others wouldn't hear.

"No, she's not. She'll never be coming back, not in the real person sense…." They went into Aaron's guest bedroom and he sat on the bed. Sean closed the door behind him, seeing his brother suddenly looking so unhappy and knowing something had happened on the case in San Diego.

"She's dead isn't she bro? You don't have to say it."

"Yeah she's dead. She was shot by the unsub just before Morgan killed him but she's dead guys. Me and Matt had to call Will at lunch just before we left but we bought her home and right now she's in the morgue. But we all came by really to help Will break the news to Henry. That's why I had you pick him up from school. Will couldn't face him on his own and we needed to buy time to get home. But guys the whole squad helped us escort her to jet and they and the whole local army base gave her a full salute as we carried her casket on board and took off. When we landed we were met by an airstrip lined and filled with agents and the director and they saluted J.J as we carried her off the jet and then they, the director, Will and us gave her a full escort to the FBI morgue. The director and Will even insisted on helping to carry her casket into the morgue, but after he'd said his final private goodbye to J.J, Will came out sobbing. We'd all been trying to console each other on the jet but the minute he came out of the morgue, we felt so bad for him. He collapsed in my arms sobbing. How he managed to regain his composure on the drive here, I don't know and I know he won't be able to put on that façade he's putting on for much longer. But guys now we all have to tell Henry his mom is dead. He thinks J.J's coming home soon but she'll never come home. And it's my fault. I was responsible for keeping my team safe and alive and I failed her at that. And now she's dead and there's nothing I can do. We've all promised Will, we'll all be there for him and Henry and help them. I'll help probably more than the others cos I know what he'll go through cos of Haley. I'll help him with the funeral stuff. Matt and the director have promised the bureau will pay for everything in terms of funeral costs and they'll help make sure Will and Henry are provided for and get everything. But she's dead guys. She's dead!"

Suddenly Aaron couldn't hold back and started to sob. Jess and Sean rushed to sit on either side of him. Sean had never seen his brother cry. He'd hated the fact he wasn't around when Haley died and hadn't been there for his brother, nephew and for Jess. Jess had seen Aaron cry a few times, especially in the year or so after Haley died. She'd seen him break down the night after Haley's funeral. She and Sean sat consoling and comforting Aaron as he sat sobbing quietly for a few minutes. They were shocked at the news that J.J was dead and, without even speaking or saying a word, they both knew that they would be there for not only Will and Henry but for Aaron and the whole team too.

Suddenly they heard Jack shouting up to his dad.

"DAD, ARE YOU COMING DOWNSTAIRS? UNCLE DAVE WANTS TO KNOW HOW MANY PIZZAS YOU'LL PAY FOR…"

"WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN JACK!" Sean shouted out so that Jack wouldn't realise his dad had been crying.

"OKAY!"

Aaron stopped sobbing and managed to regain his composure.

"Sorry about that guys. Haven't cried in front of the guys. I had to be strong for them. Matt hasn't cried either. Neither has Dave but I know they will when they get home. I'm okay now though. It just hit me. But sorry."

"Bro don't be. J.J was part of your BAU family and you've known her for years. I wasn't here for you when Haley died and I'm so sorry for that, I really am. I wanted to be here for you, Jack and you Jess but I wasn't in any proper state and I couldn't get here, especially for the funeral. I was mixed up in the other world and working nights in bars. I wanted to be here but I couldn't. But I'm here now for you bro. And I'll be here for Will and Henry too. And for all the guys."

"Thanks bro. I know you wanted to be here when Haley died Sean and I know you just couldn't be here and I don't blame you for anything, but it's good that you're here now. It's gonna be a tough time, especially for Will. We heard the guy sobbing on the phone when we called him and me and Matt felt so bad we couldn't be there for him right then and that we were stuck in San Diego, 5 hours flight away."

"You guys are here now. And I was there for you and Jack when Haley died. Don't worry about not being here when Haley died Sean. We all know you so wanted to be here and that you were struggling to get by and was mixed up in the partying world. It's good that you've changed and are doing so great now though and it's great you're here now. But I'll be there for Will and Henry, you and the guys too Aaron. You guys will need all the support you can get too. Will will have you guys and us, and you guys will have us there for you."

"Thanks Jess. Guess we should go downstairs now….."

"Yeah Jack will want a second dinner now and I'm hungry. Can I share the pizza if you guys are getting some?"

"Sure. Sean why don't you ever cook Jess dinner too?"

"I offer but either we eat before she gets home or she doesn't want mac n cheese with bacon…"

"Surely you get sick and tired of eating that stuff so many nights?"

"Never bro! Mac n cheese is so awesome! Especially with bacon! So you gonna come downstairs if we go?"

"Sure. Tell Jack I'll be right down. I just gotta nip to the bathroom first okay?"

"Sure and can I have some pizza too?"

"Sean you just ate so much mac n cheese with bacon!"

"So? It's pizza. Like Jack and Henry, I can never turn down pizza and I'll always have room for pizza!"

"I thought that was just Jack and Henry?"

"Me too. So you okay now bro?"

"Yeah just about. Be down in a minute I promise. Just need the bathroom."

"Okay. Tell you what, I'll pay for half the pizzas if you pay the other half…"

"Deal. You do remember that Morgan can often eat more or less a whole pizza?"

"Yeah and you'll be paying for Morgan's share…..see you downstairs bro!"

"Sure and thanks bro!"

"No problem. I'll be here for you bro. You need support too. I'll be there for Jack as well. I'll be here for you too Jess if you need it."

"Thanks Sean."

"I just didn't know J.J as well or for as long as you guys did. Oh I hope you don't mind but the other week when I picked Jack up we did go visit Haley's grave. Jack wanted to talk to her and I talked to her too. We sat on that stone bench for a while both talking and just thinking. You don't mind do you bro?"

"Course not. You can go visit Haley any time. And you can take Jack anytime. I never mind. Thanks though. He did tell me you too him to visit Haley and he could talk to his mom. I just forgot to tell you and thank you."

"That's okay. And thanks for that. You coming downstairs Jess?"

"Sure. You okay then Aaron?"

"Yeah I am now but thanks."

"No problem bro. I'll be here for you guys and for Will and Henry. I'll be there for Jack too. I'll be here for you too Sean if you need it….."

"Thanks but I might be okay compared to the guys. But thanks. See you downstairs bro!"

"Yeah see you downstairs Aaron. And don't worry we'll not let Henry or Jack suspect anything til you come down."

"Thanks Jess. Thanks bro! See you downstairs!"

Jess and Sean went downstairs whilst Aaron went into the bathroom to wash his face and to use the toilet.

"Where's dad Uncle Sean?" Jack was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them.

"He just had to nip to the bathroom Jack but he'll be right down okay?"

"Sure. Oh and….." Jack lowered his voice so that Henry, who was with the others in the living room, wouldn't hear him "did something happen to Aunt J.J that dad and the guys aren't telling us?"

"Yeah but we'll wait for your dad come downstairs okay? But yeah something did happen and that's why he needed to talk to me and Sean."

"Is she dead?" He lowered his voice further to a whisper.

"Why don't we wait for your dad buddy? Then he can tell you himself….."

"She is isn't she Uncle Sean? I can see it in everyone's eyes. Uncle Will looks so sad in his eyes but he's pretending for Henry's sake like dad did with me but I heard him crying every night. And his eyes did look sad. Can I go up and wait for dad to come out of the bathroom so I can talk to him?"

"Course you can Jack. He'll be out in a second."

"Okay. But she is isn't she? You can't lie to me. We don't lie to each other. I know that dad lied earlier but that was so Henry didn't suspect anything. But he still lied. But please don't lie to me."

"Yeah Jack she is. But you go talk to your dad okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for no lying to me Aunt Jess, Uncle Sean."

"We never lie to each other in this family Jack, you know that. We'd never lie to you or to each other and we just expect you to do the same."

"And I do. Always. Dad taught me it's always better to tell the truth. And it is. Even if the truth is harder to tell. Dad never lies to me and I don't to him. You guys never lie to me and I'd never lie to you guys. But I'm gonna go see dad okay?"

"Sure you go ahead Jack."

Jack ran up the stairs and stood waiting for his dad to come out of the bathroom.

When Aaron emerged from the bathroom, he saw Jack standing outside.

"Sorry buddy. You need to go too?"

"No went just before you guys got home but I wanted to talk to you. Aunt Jess told me but she could never lie to me and had to tell me the truth but I asked her. I know Aunt J.J is dead dad. What happened?"

"The bad guy started a shootout buddy. He shot her in the head and she died instantly. She didn't suffer and didn't feel any pain. Morgan shot him in the head just afterwards but it was too late for J.J. I'm so sorry buddy I failed her."

"No you didn't dad. The bad guy killed her not you."

"But I was responsible for keeping the whole team safe and alive."

"You saved the others and Uncle Derek killed the bad guy. You didn't fail her dad. The bad guy killed her and there was nothing you could do. Just like you didn't fail mom and did everything you could to stop George but he killed her anyway. But you saved me. That's what mom wanted, more than anything is for you to get to the house and save me. She was just buying you time to get there and save me. And you did. And I love you for that dad. I still miss mom but I still got you. Is that why all you guys have come over, to help Uncle Will tell Henry? Uncle Will knows doesn't he? I can see it in his eyes. He looks so sad, just like you did after mom died. Like you did with me, he's putting on a happy face but I can see the sadness in his eyes, just like I could see the sadness in your eyes back then, even though I was only 5 or 6. And at night I heard you crying. I knew you were being strong for me but I did hear you crying at night when you thought I was asleep."

"You heard me crying buddy?"

"Yeah but I was glad you were crying too. I knew you had to let out tears and you were sad. I knew you were putting on a happy face. And I'm glad Aunt Jess was there to help you let out tears. I heard you guys talking and once or twice I saw you crying on her shoulder so I'm glad Aunt Jess was there for you dad. Uncle Will knows doesn't he dad?"

"Yeah buddy he does. Me and Matt called him as soon as we got back to the police station so he knows. It's why Henry came over after school. Will couldn't face telling Henry himself. So we're all here to help him break the news to Henry."

"I wanna be there too. I can be there for Henry dad, you know that. Not only am I nearer his age, but I'm his best mate and I know what's its like to lose your mom. I know what he'll be going through and I'll be there for him. Can I be with you guys dad? Please? Henry will need a mate."

"Course you can buddy. I was planning on you being with us."

"Thanks dad. And I'm sorry about Aunt J.J. I'll be there for both Henry and Uncle Will. You'll be able to help Uncle Will cos you know what he'll be going through."

"I know that buddy and I will be there for him and for Henry. The whole team will, and so will Aunt Jess and Uncle Sean. I already told them. They've said they'll be there for me and the team too which is nice."

"I'll be there for you guys too. Especially you dad. You know me I can help cheer people up and take their minds off their sadness."

"I know you can buddy. It's one of your many talents and one thing of so many things I love about you. And it would be good if Henry had a mate like you who he could talk to and have a shoulder to cry on as well as helping him take his mind off his mom. I know he'll have his dad as well as the whole team, Jess and Sean, but it would be good for him to have you too as your more his age than anyone else is and you're his best mate. That and because of George killing your mom, you know what he'll be feeling like and going through."

"I know dad and I'll do everything I can to be there for him."

"And I'll be there for you buddy. I know you loved her too. We all did. We'll be there for you too. The whole team, Jess, Sean and me."

"Thanks dad. So when are you guys gonna tell Henry?"

"Probably now is the best time."

"In that case let's go…Uncle Will is looking sadder by the minute and Henry will figure it out soon. I know he will."

"Thanks buddy. Let's go downstairs shall we?"

"Okay dad. Let's go…oh where's Aunt J.J now dad? Is she still in San Diego? You didn't leave her behind did you?"

"No we didn't leave her behind. We could never do that. We flew her home on the jet in her own casket. She's at the FBI morgue at the moment and they'll look after her body until her funeral. She had full escort from us and the whole police squad we were with to the jet and the whole police squad and the whole local army base saluted her as we carried her on board the jet and as we took off. When we landed the jet, as we carried her off the jet into a car, the airstrip was lined and full with fellow agents all saluting J.J and they all came with us and the director and Will and we all escorted her to the morgue. We, Will and the director carried her casket into the morgue. She wasn't alone for a second between the San Diego morgue and the FBI morgue here. We made sure of that."

"That's good dad. At least she wasn't alone and it's nice that she had so many people escort and saluting her. She would have liked that and she deserved it too. Thanks dad for telling me. Now I'll help you guys tell Henry."

"Okay buddy. This is gonna be the hardest part of our day so far but I'm glad you'll be there with us. Henry and Will will need everyone there for them. You and I know how tough it's gonna be for them. Aunt Jess knows too, as does most of the team. They all loved your mom and they all loved J.J. Let's go downstairs buddy."

Aaron and Jack went downstairs to break the news to the one person who didn't yet know and the one person J.J loved and who loved her, the most in the world. Her son Henry. It was time to face the toughest thing they'd ever had to do. It was time to tell Henry his mom was dead, something the whole team never wanted to have to ever do…


	3. Chapter 3

When Aaron and Jack walked into the living room, the whole team was pretending to be happy and were chatting happily away to Henry, who was smiling and who obviously hadn't suspected anything.

"Hi Uncle Aaron. Dad's in the kitchen with Jessica and Sean making coffee. Is mom here yet?"

"Not yet buddy. She might be here soon though."

When Henry asked about his mom and heard Aaron lie to him again, they all felt sad and went quiet for a second before regaining their composures and pretending to be happy. Will, Sean and Jess then emerged from the kitchen carrying trays with mugs of coffee for everyone on.

"We made you boys hot cocoa with marshmallows in. Got extra too for you guys to put in on top. Sean did put quite a few in each mug though, so you'll have to eat before you drink….."

"Thanks guys."

"Yeah thanks Sean. Dad can you call mom and see if she's coming yet? She only had to drop a file off didn't she Uncle Matt?"

"Er yeah think so Henry. She should be here soon."

"Hey buddy can you come sit down a minute? Your cocoa's waiting…"

"Okay dad." Henry, still happy, went to sit next to his dad on the couch. Jack sat next to Henry and started to munch on the marshmallows with Henry. Everyone went quiet and suddenly Henry began to suspect something was up. His mom still wasn't there and he never normally had cocoa this early, plus he normally wasn't allowed so many marshmallows with his cocoa. Plus the whole team and everyone else were acting strange and were now all looking at him.

"Dad, guys what's wrong? Where's mom? Why isn't she here? She should be here by now…."

Aaron sat on chair he placed in front of the couch facing Henry "Henry you know how sometimes on cases we might get hurt by the bad guy?"

"Yeah did mom get hurt? Where is she Uncle Aaron. Is she okay?"

"Around lunchtime today, we were chasing the bad guy and he didn't want us to stop him and started a shootout. Your mom was shooting at him, we were all shooting at him. I don't know how else to tell you this Henry but I have to tell you the truth. I'm so sorry. The bad man shot his gun and shot your mom in the head. I'm so sorry Henry but your mom is dead. She died instantly and there was nothing we could do to save her. She felt no pain and didn't suffer but she's dead. Morgan here shot the bad guy in the head just after the bad guy shot your mom but it was too late. I'm so sorry Henry but your mom is dead."

"NO! Mom can't be dead! Please don't say that! Dad! Mom's not dead is she? Please say she's okay? She can't be dead! She's my mom!" Henry looked up at his dad with pleading eyes, hoping that this was a lie.

"I'm so sorry buddy but it's true. I wasn't there to save her. The whole team did their best but they couldn't save her. I saw her when the team bought her home and she's lying so peacefully now, but she's dead buddy. I'm so sorry."

"NO! She can't be dead! Please Uncle Aaron? Guys? Please say it's not true?"

"We're so sorry Henry but it is. There was nothing we could do. We flew her home though. We and the whole police squad we were with escorted her from the San Diego morgue where she was resting til we came home to the jet. And when we carried her in her casket on board the jet, the whole police squad and the whole local army base saluted her. And they all saluted her as the jet took off. When the jet landed her, the whole airstrip was lined with fellow FBI agents, headed by the director himself and your dad, who'd come to meet us from the jet. They all saluted J.J as we carried her casket off the jet and they and us all escorted your mom to the FBI morgue, where she's lying at the moment, and where she'll be taken good care of til her funeral. Your dad and the director led the escort and they both helped us carry her casket into the morgue. Your dad got to say goodbye to her and if you want, we'll all take you there to say goodbye tomorrow. But she's dead Henry and there's nothing we can do. We are all so sorry. We loved her so much but we all know how much she loved you and your dad. And we'll all be there to help you guys."

"Jack please say it's not true? You'd never lie to me…"

"I'm so sorry Henry mate but it's true. Dad would never lie not to me and not to you. The team would never lie to us. I'm so sorry mate. But I'll be there for you. Promise. I know what it's like to lose your mom. I lost my mom when I was only very slightly younger than what you are now but I know what you'll be going through. I'll be there for your dad too. But I'll be there for you mate. But I'm sorry. It's true. Your mom is dead, like my mom is."

Suddenly it hit Henry and he burst into tears. Will pulled him onto his lap and held him tight but he could no longer hold back himself and he too burst into tears and they sat crying together. Everyone had tears running down their cheeks and felt so sorry for Henry and for Will. Garcia, Jess and Alex all burst into tears themselves. Dave stood comforting Alex, Morgan stood comforting Garcia, and Sean stood comforting Jess, all 3 men having tears running down their own faces. Aaron, sitting in front of Henry and Will and having had to break the news to Henry, burst into tears again and put his hands onto his face and sat sobbing into his hands, unable to stop the emotion as he watched Henry and Will and others crying. Jack jumped up and rushed to his dad and threw his arms around his dad's neck trying to comfort his dad.

They all spent a good while sobbing until eventually they could regain their composure. Henry and Will were still crying but Will's sobbing had eased up and he sat with tears running down his face holding and comforting his sobbing son. Eventually Henry's sobs eased up and he looked up at his dad.

"What are we gonna do without mom, dad? She was our life!"

"We'll be okay buddy, I promise. Everyone has promised to be there and to help us. We'll get through it. We'll always miss her and love her but we'll be okay eventually. You still got me though and I promise I'm not going anywhere okay buddy? I love you so much buddy and I'll never leave you. Your mom never wanted to leave you and she didn't wanna die. The bad guy shot her and there was nothing anyone could do. The whole team tried to save her but she died instantly and there was nothing they could do. I'm so sorry buddy. But I promise we'll be okay eventually. It'll be tough but we'll be okay. We got a lot of guys to help us through. I'll be there for you buddy. I'll never leave you. Promise. You'll always have me there for you. You and I got all these great guys to help us. And you got Jack who, so sadly and unfortunately, knows what you'll be going through. He lost his mom to a bad guy when he only 5 and he's also your best mate. I promise eventually we'll be okay. It'll just take time, okay? Time and a lot of help and support from all these guys."

"You guys would really help me and dad be okay?"

"Course we would Henry. Anything you guys need we're there for. If you or your dad wanna talk, need help, just need someone there to listen, need something doing, if your dad feels he can't cope on his own and needs someone to help and support him, if you need to spend time with Jack, ANYTHING, we're there for you guys. We promise we won't leave you. And even if we're away on a case, you guys will still have Jess, Sean, Jack and James at home to help you. And even then you can both call any of us on our cells at ANY time, day or night. Even if we're busy working the case it doesn't matter. Someone can always cover so one of us can talk to you or your dad. Both me and Jack know how hard it will be and what you guys will be going through. I lost my wife and Jack lost his mom. All these guys helped us and their still helping us. Even now it's hard but its manageable. All these know how tough it was for us and what we went through. Jess knows how hard it will be and what you guys will be going through. She lost her sister and best mate. But she was so great in helping us through that time, and she's still helping us, even now. If it weren't for Jess, I couldn't have gone back to work but it's because Jess so kindly offered to take care of Jack and to have him stay here whenever I had to be away that meant I could return to the BAU. Luckily your dad won't have that problem but it will still be really hard on him and you. Sean here knows what you guys will be going through. Even though he wasn't here at the time, it was still hard on him and he lost a sister in law and lost his nephews mom and his brother's wife. Dave here knows what's it's like to lose a wife. His first ex wife, Carolyn, who he loved the most, died a few years ago. Even though they hadn't really seen each other in years and even though they'd been divorced for years, they still loved each other and Dave had a hard time but we helped him. Morgan here lost his dad to a bad guy when he was only 10. His mom raised him and his sisters on her own. He knows what you'll be going through. Garcia here lost both her parents when she 18. She'll know what you guys are going through. Matt's mom and dad divorced when he was a baby and he was raised by his mom til he was 13 and he put himself into foster care cos he and his mom didn't get along. But they've since become best friends."

"And a few years ago, my best friend died. It was because she was old but I know what you'll be going through."

"I didn't know your mom had died Matt."

"Yeah quite a few years ago now but she was sort of like my best friend by then and we spoke on the phone almost every day and I visited her whenever I could. I had her body buried beside my dad's in Puerto Rico. I was born in America but only just as my parents came over just before I was born and I lived in Miami's Little Havana neighbourhood until I put myself in foster care and lived in group home."

"Your dad is dead too?"

"Yeah but we weren't that close. He left and went back to Puerto Rico when I was a baby and I never saw him. I got the odd present or card or letter but that's it. He started a new life and found a new wife and got a new family. But he died a few years before my mom and I went there specially to be with my mom and to help her bury my dad. So I know what you will be going through Henry."

"Sorry both my mom and dad are still alive Henry but I know what Jack and Aaron went through and how hard it was on them. I loved Jack's mom too, we all did. And I'll do whatever I can to help you guys. We all will."

"And even though I wasn't here when Jack's mom died, I did hear about it and me and Aaron did talk on the phone a lot which I think helped him. But I'll do whatever I can and I'll be there for you guys. We all will."

"You know James lost his parents about 10 years ago Henry? Both at the same time. They were killed in a car crash. It was hard on him but I helped him through it. He knows what you'll be going through. My mom died quite a few years ago and it was hard on me. James helped me through it, so did my brother and my dad. But I know what you'll be going through."

"Really, apart from god daddy Spencer, you've all lost someone really close?"

"Yeah, I didn't know about James' parents Alex."

"Yeah well not many people did. It was hard on him though."

"You know I lost an uncle when I was young. I didn't really know him though but he was one of my dad's brothers but he and dad weren't close. I can rabble off facts all day but I know it won't make a difference when it comes to losing someone. I loved J.J, we all did. She was like a sister to me and was like a best friend. She was like a sister to all of us. Including Morgan. We all loved your mom Henry. We all loved Jack's mom. We know what Jack and his dad went through and how tough it was for them. We helped them through it, but no one helped him more than Jess. We're always all so grateful that she helped him and Jack so much and we're all so grateful to her that she was so kind in offering to take care of Jack so his dad could come back to the team. And since then Aaron has been able to be a great unit chief because he knows that when he's working, Jessica is taking fantastic care of his son and so Aaron doesn't worry about Jack. He always misses him."

"And we speak on the phone every night. But its because of Jess that I could return to the BAU and catch bad guys again."

"Thank you for that Jess. For both helping Aaron and for helping and taking care of Jack."

"You're more than welcome Spencer. I love Jack to death."

"Yeah we all love him so much but you do so much for him and Aaron and we're always so grateful that you're always there for the both of them."

"And you Jess are so important to us now."

"Aw thanks guys. I really appreciate that…"

"We'll all help you and your dad Henry. We promise Will anything anytime."

"Thanks guys."

"I got an idea. You guys shouldn't be alone tonight or for probably a few nights. Why doesn't everyone come stay at my house so we can be together. I'd say we could stay here but there's too many of us and not enough space and it wouldn't be fair on you Jess. But everyone could come back to my place and we could really all pull together."

"Sure that sounds great."

"And if you give us your key Will, we'll go pack bags for you and Henry so you guys don't have to go back to that house just yet if you don't want to."

"Thanks guys. That would be good actually. You can just pack anything. Garcia I trust you the most. If I write down my combo to the safe, can you grab my police stuff from inside in case I do work?."

"Sure Will. I'll go pack for Henry anyway."

"And I'll pack for you Will. And we'll stop by your place Garcia on the way to my house."

"Thanks Rossi."

"And you can keep your police stuff in my safe while your staying at mine. And you guys can stay at mine for as long as you want to. If you guys need more stuff or clothes but can't face going back to your house, someone can go get more stuff for you guys. All you guys are welcome to stay with me for as long as you need to or as long as we all need to be together. Morgan you can bring Clooney with you. I don't mind. Tom can pick him up from my house and he can stay when we go away."

"Thanks Rossi man."

"So if everyone but Aaron and co go by their places, pack bags and meet at mine."

"And you can guys can stay here til we leave for Dave's place. Then we'll take you with us. We all just gotta pack bags. Sean, for once, you'll get to sleep in a bed."

"Yes! Sorry Jess but I do miss a proper bed sometimes. This couch pull out is pretty comfy but I do miss having my own room…"

"Don't worry Sean, I know you do. And it's okay."

"Thanks Jess. And Will, you know how I work a 7 to 3 shift so I can pick up and be with Jack after he finishes school?"

"Yeah."

"I can just pick up Henry up too and he can come back here or to Dave's place whilst we're staying there with me and Jack every day after school til you finish work."

"Thanks Sean. Appreciate that."

"No problem Will. I'm picking Jack up anyway. So it's no trouble picking Henry up too. He's a great kid and Jack's best mate. Plus I can cook him mac n cheese with bacon all the time. Either that or hot dogs with bacon and a side of mac n cheese. Can't have a dinner without mac n cheese and bacon….."

"Your right there Uncle Sean. How anyone can eat a dinner that doesn't have them in is beyond me. Right Henry?"

"Yeah that's right Jack. Thanks Sean."

"Sean you're a trained fry chef. And all you wanna cook is that?"

"So? I love the foods. Jack loves the foods, and Henry loves the foods. Why cook anything else?"

"Maybe for a varied diet…."

"I do have a varied diet. I just love mac n cheese and bacon too much. Those foods are too awesome not to eat. Isn't that right Henry?"

"Yeah that's right Sean."

"But talking of awesome, I can tell you this Henry. From what I knew of your mom and for the time I knew her for, which sadly has only been about a year, though I did meet her when I and Aaron were in New York and he helped me on that case, but from what I knew of your mom, I can say this for certain. She was one awesome lady. She loved you and your dad so much and it was always clear you guys loved her so much, but she was as awesome as Jack's mom and Jessica, and Garcia, and Alex. They are all awesome women and she was as awesome as Jack's mom was, and as awesome as Jessica is. There's no doubt there Henry."

"Thanks Sean. She was an awesome lady."

"You know what might cheer you up Henry? And would help cheer us up too?"

"What's that?"

"Cookie dough ice cream! I so need more cookie dough. And Jess bought 2 new tubs today…"

"Maybe…"

"So are you okay now buddy? I know it's gonna be hard but I promise you'll always still have me as your dad. And you got all these great guys and you got your best mate too, who, unfortunately and so sadly, knows what you'll be going through as he's lost his own mom, who was such a fantastic mom to him, just like mom was to you."

"Can I have some cookie dough ice cream dad? That would make me feel better. Thanks guys. Thanks mate. Your mom was really awesome. I'll be okay. I still got you dad and I still you mate and I still got all you great guys. Dad, can me and Jack share a tub of cookie dough? We can't drink alcohol to make us feel better but we can eat ice cream and can we also have some soda?"

"Is there enough Jess? He's right, whilst we adults can drink and get drunk to feel better, they can't so they might as well be able to gorge on ice cream…and soda…"

"Sure, there's 2 new tubs. I can spare at least one for both of them. I'll go get the tub and 2 spoons. You guys can eat out of the tub if you want."

"Thanks Aunt Jess. Dad I can gorge on the ice cream with Henry to make him feel better can't I ? He is right, we can't drink alcohol to help us feel better so we at least get to eat loads of ice cream."

"Sure buddy, just don't throw up later will you? Remember you gotta ride in the car to Dave's place…"

"Yeah we'll remember. Thanks dad. Thanks Aunt Jess."

"What about me? I want cookie dough. Can I share with you guys?"

"Course you can Uncle Sean. But you know you can drink alcohol unlike us…"

"I don't drink Jack, you know that. Haven't drunk a beer in years. Always drunk soda for years…I still have so much fun without alcohol….."

"Yeah I know, I'm just saying. But you gotta ask Henry, it's gonna be his tub…"

"Course he can. He's a big kid like us…."

"And on our way, I'll stop by the store and pick up as many tubs as they have of cookie dough okay guys?"

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

"I'll get loads of soda too."

"Thanks Uncle Dave!"

"And loads of mac n cheese, loads of bacon, loads of stuff for chocolate chip pancakes, plenty of sausages and hot dog buns and tomorrow we can eat cheese with bacon pizza for lunch, and all eat loads of mac n cheese with loads of bacon, followed by bowls of cookie dough ice cream for dinner. Maybe we could have a starter of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I'll make sure I get plenty of supplies for that too. And tomorrow morning, I'll cook you guys loads of bacon with chocolate chip pancakes."

"I'll help you Dave, and I'll even put smiley faces on the pancakes."

"No make it one better Uncle Sean. Make each pancake in a smiley face but make them each look like the person who is eating them."

"Great idea Jack! I can do that…"

"And can we help Sean? I wanna help make smiley faces…"

"Sure you guys can help Henry. I'll cook them, you help me do all the faces."

"Okay. I do feel better by the way dad. Please can we have the ice cream now? And can we also have sodas? I'm thirsty."

"Sure I'll be right back. Sean why don't you get the sodas, I'll get the ice cream and spoons."

"Whose for more coffee guys?"

"We'd best get going to go pack so we can get to Dave's place."

"Sure no problem. We'll be there soon. Dave I might have to clean my SUV out tomorrow morning…"

"No problem Aaron . I got stuff you can use…"

"Jess? You'd best take a couple of large bowls in the car…"

"Good idea Aaron. I'll go find some in a minute…."

"Why do you need to take bowls in the car dad? And why will it need to be cleaned out in the morning?"

"Cos gorging on ice cream and soda just before getting in the car isn't going to bode well with you 3….at least if you throw up, you guys can use the bowls….."

"Oh right. We won't throw up dad. Promise…"

"Sadly buddy I'm not sure you can keep that promise but just try not to and if you do have to, use a bowl okay and don't miss…"

"Okay dad. When are we going to Uncle Dave's?"

"Me and Aunt Jess and Sean have all gotta pack stuff first buddy. So not just yet."

"Okay, so plenty of time to eat loads of ice cream then?"

"Yeah buddy, plenty of time. How about you eat half here, and half in the car and at Dave's? Spread it out a bit?"

"Maybe, but we love cookie dough so much, it might be hard, but we will try."

The others all left to go by their places to pack some clean clothes and whilst Sean, Jack and Henry, watched by Will, sat eating from a brand new tub of cookie dough ice cream, Aaron and Jessica packed bags of clothes for them, Sean and Jack. Will was amazed at how cheered up Henry was simply by eating a lot of his favourite ice cream with his best friend and Sean and how much fun he seemed to be having. He did know that there would be a long road ahead for both Henry .


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Aaron and Jess had finished packing everything they wanted in terms of clothes and toiletries for them, Jack and Sean, and they had put everything into Aaron's SUV and Jess's car, between Sean, Jack, Henry and even Will having some too, the whole tub had been finished. Aaron and Jess were just hoping that Jack and Henry wouldn't throw up in their cars on their way to Dave's place. After they'd all used the bathroom and were ready, not wanting to clean out his SUV in the morning, Aaron let the 2 boys go in Jess's car with Jess and took Will and Sean in his SUV.

"Hey Jess, mind if you take the 2 boys?"

"So you don't have to worry about vomit in your SUV?"

"Yeah, but I just don't wanna clean it out in the morning. Tell you what, if either boy is sick in your car, Sean will clean it out tomorrow morning for you."

"Deal! Sean get ready to clean out the back of my car…."

"Why me?"

"Cos you encouraged them to eat way too much ice cream before now."

"It was a game. Who could eat the most cookie dough pieces in the tub. Henry won, Jack came second, I came third, Will came last but he didn't eat as much ice cream as us."

"Buddy? Henry? Try and use the bowls if you do have to throw up okay?"

"Sure dad."

"I'll drive slow and careful, so might take a little longer than you Aaron."

"That's fine Jess."

Aaron, Sean and Will made it okay to Dave's place. A few minutes later Jess pulled up outside Dave's. Neither boy had thrown up to Jess's relief.

Everyone else was already at Dave's house. By now it was almost 9pm and everyone was tired. Dave showed them all to their rooms.

"Will I've put you and Henry together. He's got a separate single bed in there but you've got a double bed so if he wants he can sleep with you. Your room is also an en suite so you can be as comfortable as possible. I've put you Aaron right next door and, like Will, I've put a separate single bed in your room for Jack so he can sleep in your room, which is also en suite. Jess I've put you on the side to Will. Matt your next door to Jess, Sean your next door to Aaron, Morgan your next to Matt, Garcia, your next to Morgan, Spencer you're next to Sean, Alex you're next to Garcia and I'm next door to you Spencer. We're all here for you Will. We're all really close to. You want anything just come to any of us okay? You want help with Henry just say. You want Henry to sleep in another room he can, I can put another bed in with Aaron or a bed in with Jess or anyone, he can sleep in any room. But we're all really close and we won't leave you. So you need or want anything, you wanna talk, anything just come to any of us okay?"

"Dave's right Will, Henry can sleep with me if you want, I'm only right next door. I'd help you with Henry. Any of us would. Henry if you wanna talk or need anything from any of us, don't be afraid to come ask. We'd help you, we'd talk with you, we'd provide a shoulder for you to cry on, we'd comfort you, if your dad is having a hard time, we'd look after you and take care of you whilst your dad was struggling. So Will no matter what, if you are struggling, you need time by yourself, you need to talk to one of us but don't want Henry to hear what you have to say, and need us to take care of Henry or watch him or feel you need to be alone, we'd happily take care of him, watch him, keep him occupied, anything. Any of us would. You need to talk, any of us are there for you. I know what's it's like to lose the love of your life, your best friend, your wife. I lost Haley and it broke me. But Jess, Dave and the guys, you, everyone, helped me heal. Jack had a hard time. He knows what's it's like to lose his mom. But me, Jess, Dave, all the guys, you, everyone helped him heal. He still misses Haley. I still miss her. Jess still misses her. Sean does too. But it's missing her and we still love her that keeps her alive and in our hearts. We talk about her, we remember her, we visit her regularly, we talk to her too. I know she can still hear us up there. It's doing all this that keeps her with us. It was really hard at first but with everyone's help we got better. It'll be hard for you and Henry but I promise that we'll all help you guys. It will get easier, believe me but it will be hard. There will be days when you can't help but cry and just need a shoulder to cry on or need to be alone and cry out your sadness but that's okay. You might get angry and want to throw things around. Dave can replace anything believe me. There maybe days you just wanna go get drunk. Morgan, Matt, James, me can all help you there. The other guys, Sean, Jess, can all look after and watch Henry and Jack. Whilst we'd take you out, I'd stay sober so I could drive everyone home but I'd pay for any beers and you could get as drunk as you wanted, you could shout and scream, you could cry, you could tell us anything. Or if you wanted you could just sit and get drunk. I'd make sure you got home safe. So would the others. They might drink with you but they wouldn't go over the top. We'd let you go over the top but we'd look after you. Tomorrow might be one of the toughest days for you Will, I should know, most of what happened didn't hit me fully until the day after when I realised Haley was never coming back. Jess luckily was with me. We were staying here at Dave's that night. Garcia was here too. So were you. Garcia kept Jack occupied and it was all I could do to lie in bed and cry. I spent half the day crying everything out. Jess sat with me and didn't leave me. Garcia and you took care of Jack for me but I couldn't help but stay in my room crying. I did feel better after that and I could manage but even after we went back to my apartment, Jess stayed a lot of nights but even she didn't know that I spent almost every night standing in the shower sobbing. I knew the shower water would cover any noise I made but I couldn't help it. I had to cry. There were days in the weeks after the funeral where I'd be sitting at home, Jack would be at school and I just sat and cried. Most times Jess was with me. She and I sat crying together, comforting each other. Dave sometimes came over and he'd just sit there whilst I cried onto his shoulder. I may be a big tough agent with a tough solid exterior and people may never have seen me cry or shed a tear but I did and I still do from time to time. The first few cases I was back at work on and was staying away, I'd sit in the hotel room on the bed and cry. Morgan and Dave were so good. They'd sit with me and let me cry onto their shoulders, they'd talk with me, comfort me, whatever I needed. When we were home there were a couple of nights when I had to get Jess to look after Jack and I came over here. Dave let me get stone drunk. I never normally drink but those few times I just had to get stone drunk. Dave stayed sober and just let me drink, let me cry, let me shout and scream, let me throw things about in anger, let me let out all my emotion, frustration, anger, guilt, I blamed myself for years after Haley's death, I still do but now I realise I couldn't save her, and there was nothing I could do to save her that day. Instead she gave her life and gave me that time to save the one thing she loved more than even me. She gave me time to save the one precious thing in our lives, our son. She gave her life for Jack so he could live. But those nights I was grief stricken. Dave simply let me let everything out and sat with me. He even helped me change and go to bed and let me have the worst hangover in the morning but it did help. He was simply there for me when I needed him. He helped Jack too. There were many days when Jack would just sob his little heart out. It really broke me as I couldn't do anything but sit and comfort him. He spent months sleeping with me in my bed, crying most nights and needing me to comfort him. Dave helped in letting him come over and letting Jack talk to him about his mom. At that time he thought talking to me would make me sad but Dave gave him the chance to talk to him and Jack could ask him anything he needed to know, why it happened, what had happened, where his mom had gone, he helped Jack remember her, he and Jack talked about her, he let Jack spend a long time talking and sitting with Mudgie. Mudgie really helped. He knew Jack needed him and he wouldn't leave Jack's side all the time Jack was in this house. He'd sit beside Jack whilst Jack and Dave talked and do his best to comfort Jack. Jack could hug him and stroke him for hours, and Mudgie wouldn't move, even for food. And you know how much Mudgie loves his food. Jack needed him more so Mudgie stayed right beside Jack. Jack could tell Mudgie anything and could sit on the floor with Mudgie for hours stroking, hugging and talking to him alone and Mudgie wouldn't move. He'd simply do his best to comfort his friend. Morgan helped Jack and me. Morgan let me talk to him, he took me out to get drunk but didn't drink himself, he'd watch Jack. He'd let Jack have long talks with him about anything, especially his mom. He'd let Jack sit and cry on him, and would do everything he could to comfort him. Clooney helped Jack like Mudgie helped Jack. He'd do his best to comfort his friend, he'd sit with Jack for hours and not move. Jack could sit and talk with Clooney for hours, stroking and hugging him and Clooney wouldn't move or leave his friend. He wouldn't move no matter what was offered, a walk, food, anything. All the time Jack was around him, Clooney never left his side. Like Mudgie, Clooney knew Jack needed him and did everything he could to comfort and be there for his friend. Spencer really helped me and Jack. He let us both talk to him alone, he'd let either of us cry on his shoulder, Jack could talk to him about anything, like he could with Morgan and with Dave, Spencer, like Morgan and Dave, would talk about his mom, about anything Jack needed to talk about but felt he couldn't talk with me about. He'd sit and let Jack cry on his shoulder. Dave, Morgan, and Spencer all helped cheer Jack up, play games, take him to places, spend time with him, Dave would cook him all his favourite meals. He'd cook me and Jack and Jess food without asking if we wanted dinner. He'd turn up or invite us over and cook for us. Morgan would invite us over for pizza or turn up with a pizza in hand. He was good at that but it did help as he came over to have pizza and watch movies and helped take our minds off everything else. He even tucked Jack into bed and read to him. He'd stay over and sleep by Jack's bed to help Jack feel safe, and it worked. Jack did feel safe with Morgan sleeping on his floor. Alex and James helped a lot too. They'd let us talk to them, they gave us both shoulders to cry on, they'd invite us over for dinner and let us stay over, they'd turn up with either pizza or they'd cook something without being asked. James loved cooking for us and he's a real good cook as you know. He'd happily cook up a batch of mac n cheese for Jack to cheer him up. They'd help us take our minds off everything, they'd watch movies with us, they'd help with Jack. Dave would spend days with us watching movies, he'd turn up with pizza out of the blue and spend evenings watching kids movies with us. Matt, after he heard what had happened, he was still based in D.C at the time and hadn't become section chief just then but he'd drive over, turn up with pizza, turn up and cook us dinner without being asked to. He loved cooking mac n cheese for Jack. He's a real good cook as you know. He'd stay over, he'd sleep beside Jack's bed like Morgan would to help Jack feel safe. And it worked. He'd let us cry on his shoulder, talk, anything. He'd take Jack out to places, he'd help me with Jack, he found me extra days off of work, after he became section chief he did everything he could to ease my workload and took a lot of paperwork on. He's even offered to go in my place on cases so I can stay home with Jack. After I went back to work, Morgan and Dave helped so much. Morgan offered to do so much of my paperwork it was unbelievable, he still does so much. He took a lot of paperwork on so I could come home and just be with Jack. Dave too took a lot on, he took as much as he could so I could be with Jack. He told me I didn't need to go on cases all the time and that I could stay home with Jack. Alex and Spencer took what paperwork they could on and all of them took a lot off my shoulders so I could come home and be with Jack. Garcia really helped. She'd bake cookies, cakes, anything for Jack and me, she'd turn up on our doorstep with something. She'd sit with either of us to talk or let us cry on her shoulder, she'd come over to watch movies and help us cheer up, it worked too. She'd take Jack out to places and do everything she could that, being her cheerful lovely self, would cheer Jack up and make him happy and it did work. Spencer often went with them and they'd spend days out going to the museum, the zoo, to get ice cream, burgers, pizza, to watch a movie, anything. They'd take both me and Jack out and drag Jess out too. We'd all have so much fun and laughs. At work Garcia would bring me cookies and goodies she'd baked for Jack for me to bring home, all without me asking her to, she'd come and ask me about my day and ask how I was, she'd just be her lovely cheerful self and it worked. She and the others did cheer us up. You and J.J helped so much too. You guys helped me with Jack, you'd invite us for dinner, let us stay over, you'd let me or Jack come round just to talk or cry on your shoulder, you'd turn up just to cook us dinner, J.J would take Jack and Henry for the night and you Will would come over to talk or let me cry on your shoulder. You'd take me out to get drunk but wouldn't drink yourself. You Will were a real mate to me and you were such a great support to Jack. All the guys and you were so great to Jess too. She could talk, cry on any shoulder, if anyone turned up to cook dinner or bought pizza you'd make sure she was either already there or the person would pick her up. When our team was away you and James would help her and Jack so much. You or James would cook them dinner, you'd let Jack stay over, you Will would let Jess talk or cry on your shoulder. James you were the same. You'd invite them over for dinner and let them stay, you'd help Jess with Jack, you'd help cheer them up, you'd let them talk to you, let them cry on your shoulder, anything. You'd go over to her house, turn up with pizza for them, you'd cook them dinner, watch movies, help Jack feel safe at night by sleeping by his bed, anything. You James were so good to them when I was away. Will you'd turn up with Henry just to cook dinner, hang out and watch movies, stay over, help Jack feel safe. If he was staying with you and needed to be comforted you'd let him sleep with you in your bed, that was amazing, really and did really help him. You'd do everything you could to cheer him up, you'd take him with you and Henry out to places, if J.J was home, she join you guys. When I was away, you'd help Jess with Jack, pick him from school, pick him up from the house and take him to school, you'd let him go home with you after school and cook both boys dinner so Jess didn't have to worry. You'd even cook something for her when she came to pick up Jack after work. You'd sit and eat with her. James you'd drive Jess places to keep her safe, you'd go out to Will's house and accompany them home just to make sure they were safe. Thanks for that. All you guys were amazing to me, Jess and Jack. Bro I know you weren't around after Haley's death but since you've been here, life has been great and you are such a great help with Jack nowadays. And if Jack feels he can't talk to me about something he knows he can talk to you, especially if its guy stuff he can't talk to Jess about. You cook him mac n cheese and bacon so much, you still enjoy all the foods he does, you love having fun, you love watching kids movies, you simply love hanging out with Jack and since you started, you have been a great help with being able to be with Jack after school, even though it means you starting your shift at 7 so you can finish by 3 just so you can pick up Jack from school and be with him. You could do anything after you've finished your shift and no matter how tired you might be, all you wanna do is be at home looking after Jack, cooking him his favourite foods, eating all the foods he loves, spend time watching movies, you help him with any homework, you don't care about how your feeling after work or how tired you might be. The minute you finish work the only thing you wanna do is be with Jack and look after him and do everything you can for him and have fun with him. And in return Jack loves you so much bro. So guys I have to say it now thank you for everything. But Will I'm telling you this now as everything everyone did for me, we will all do for you. We'll all be there for you Will, we promise. Garcia tomorrow bake a massive batch of cookies, both chocolate chip and peanut butter. Me and Sean and Dave will help you. So will James. That okay Dave if she and us take over your kitchen for a while?"

"Sure that's fine with me Aaron."

"So Will from now until probably forever we'll all help you, be there for you, do whatever we can to help, anything. Even if it's late at night, no matter what the time, if you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, we're here for you. Come to any of us. Jack might be sleeping in my room but if you wanna talk or cry on my shoulder, I can move Henry to my room and bed and we can sit in your room. If you ever want Henry to come to my room so you can go to talk to or cry anyone's shoulder, just bring him to my room. He can sleep in my bed no problem. Don't worry about waking me up, I don't mind. And it doesn't matter what the time is. Okay?"

"Thanks Aaron."

"Hey Henry buddy, how about I run you a quick bath eh and help you get ready for bed?"

"Can I sleep you tonight dad?"

"Course you can buddy. Thanks Dave. That would be a real help."

"It's no problem Will."

"We've put all the clothes we got for you guys in the room already. We put out some pyjamas for you both on the bed."

"Thanks guys."

Dave disappeared into the bathroom opposite Will's room to run Henry a quick bath.

"Hey buddy why don't you go grab you pj's whilst Dave is running you a bath in there?"

"Okay dad. Thanks Uncle Aaron, thanks guys. Oh thank you for the ice cream."

"It's no trouble Henry really it isn't. And we're all here for both you guys and we'll all help both of you. Me and Jack are right next door there. Jess is right next door on the side to you guys. Matt's right next door to Jess, Morgan is next to him, Garcia is next door to him and Alex and James are next door to Garcia, Sean is next door to me, next to him is Spencer and next door to Spencer is Dave. If you want to come to any of us any time in the night just come to our room. You wanna cry we're there for you, you wanna talk we're there for you, you need someone to help you feel safe and comfort you at night we're there for you. You'd always be welcome to come into my bed and sleep with me. Jack would be sleeping in a bed right next to me."

"And mate if you ever wanna talk, need a shoulder to cry on, need something to cheer you up, wanna do anything to help you cheer up or take your mind off stuff, need help with anything, I'm there for you. I know what's it's like to lose your mom so I know how you'll be feeling. You can talk to me anytime about anything. I'll always be there for you, promise. I'm your best mate. And you know it's okay to cry. I still get upset and cry sometimes. I still miss my mom and I'll never stop missing her, I'll never stop loving her. Dad still loves mom so much. Even a tough strong hero like dad cries and gets upset. He still misses mom. Aunt Jess still misses and loves mom. Uncle Sean misses mom and still loves her. I spent months sleeping with dad in his bed and that really helped me feel safe, secure and gave me so much comfort. Uncle Dave where's Mudgie?"

"He's unfortunately staying with Max tonight Jack but I'll have Max bring him here tomorrow I promise. Morgan have Tom bring Clooney to stay over here okay?"

"Sure Rossi man. It'll be okay guys. We are all here for you. You'd always be welcome to sleep with me in my bed Henry, I could make you feel safe and I'd comfort you."

"And so you know Will, it's okay to cry anytime. I learned that. I still cry now sometimes when things get too much or I miss Haley. Jess still cries too. I've seen Sean cry. After he moved here, I took him with Jack to visit Haley and sat and sobbed. Jack comforted him. Since then he has cried."

"And after that call I got when you called to tell me Haley was dead bro, I never told you but after that call I did sit crying and sobbing in my apartment, gutted I couldn't be there with you guys. I was stuck in New York unable to come be with you guys. I so wanted to come be with you, Jess and Jack bro. It's part of the reason I was so desperate to move here to Quantico. But back then 5 years ago I didn't have the money, I was living the darker life, struggling to get by. It's only when you helped and helped get the Plaza job and helped me turn my life around that things got better. And when the Plaza offered me the chance to move and work here I grabbed it with both hands. They'd known for ages I wanted to move here to Quantico and so the minute a job opened up in the hotel here, they thought of me and knew they had to offer me the job. I would have taken any hotel job position to move here. And I was so happy when I finally moved and I've never looked back. And since I've been here, I hope you don't mind but I have gone to visit Haley on my own and I've taken Jack to visit her too. I've taken Jess as well."

"I don't mind that Sean, visit Haley whenever you want, take Jack whenever he wants to go visit his mom, take Jess when she wants to visit. Maybe you and me could go visit Haley on our own real soon? Brothers together?"

"Sure I'd love that bro. Will? Henry? I promise we'll all be there for you guys. I've seen Aaron cry, he's seen me cry, Jack's seen me cry, it's okay to cry. I've seen Jess cry, she's seen me cry as well. But crying does help. I'll more than help out with Henry any time you need. You can always bring him to my room and he can always sleep with me. I'll talk to you, let you cry on my shoulder, anything, any time, day or night. I'm always in town unlike bro here. I'll always be here for you guys."

"Thanks Sean."

"Yeah thanks Sean."

"Hey kiddo your bath is ready…." Dave appeared from the bathroom door.

"I just gotta go grab my pj's Uncle Dave. And where's my toothbrush guys? I need to brush my teeth."

"I put it with your pj's Henry."

"Thank you Uncle Derek. Thanks guys." Henry ran into the bedroom.

"Thanks guys so much. You are all great friends, I know that now."

"You are more than welcome Will. You gonna be okay tonight? You can come talk to any of us anytime or even come just to cry on our shoulder or you can bring to any of us if you wanna be alone or go talk to or cry on someone else's shoulder."

"Thanks guys, I think I will be but it's good to know that and I might have to do one of those, but thanks. You ready for your bath buddy? Thanks for helping him Dave by the way."

"Yeah, and thanks for helping me Uncle Dave. Before I have a bath can I just go pee first?"

"Course Henry you go right ahead just give me a shout when your ready okay?"

"Okay and thanks Uncle Dave."

"You are more than welcome kiddo." Henry ran into the bathroom and closed the door. A couple of minutes later he was heard shouting Dave.

"If you guys will excuse me, Henry needs my help. I'll bring him to your room after his bath Will."

"Thanks Dave."

"It's no trouble Will, honest. I'll bring him in real soon but if you guys will excuse me, I'll say good night to the rest of you. But Will? You wanna talk or need to cry, it doesn't matter the time, just come to my room. You can leave Henry with Aaron so he's not alone but I don't mind if you wanna cry or talk at any time in the night."

"Thanks Dave. Night guys."

"Night Will, Me and Jack are only next door if you want anything, either of you okay?"

"Thanks Aaron. Night guys."

"Night Will, sweet dreams, and it will be okay, it'll be hard but it will be okay."

"Thanks Jess. Night."

They all watched Will head into his bedroom and felt so sorry for the guy as they headed into their own rooms carrying their bags with them.

"Hey buddy if I run you a quick bath do you think you can have it before you fall asleep?"

"Yeah I'm not that tired dad, honest. I just feel so bad for Uncle Will and Henry."

"I know so do I buddy but we'll all help them. They'll be okay in the end. All the guys helped us didn't they?"

"Yeah they were all so good to us. We'll help them dad. Where'd you put my pj's?"

"That bag there buddy. Put a pair of your pj's right on top. Put your toothbrush with them." Aaron pointed to one of their bags as he went to run Jack a quick bath in their adjoining en suite bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom. "Okay buddy, bath's ready."

"Thanks dad." Jack ran into the bathroom to take a bath and whilst he was in there, Aaron quickly changed into his own pyjamas and found his toothbrush.

Around half 2, Aaron had just come out from having to use the bathroom and was climbing back into his bed when the door opened and he saw Henry standing there.

"Uncle Aaron? Dad's crying. But I'm scared and feel sad. Can I come lie with you instead? I've just used the bathroom I had a bath in to pee so I don't need to go. But can I come lie with you for the rest of the night? Dad's crying."

"Course Henry, come on, it'll be okay. Your dad's just sad that's all. Course you can come sleep with me."

"Thank you."

Aaron grabbed his cell whilst Henry was climbing into his bed and quickly called Matt, who he knew would be able to wake up to his cell phone.

"Hey Aaron, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just could you go see Will? Henry's just come to my room saying his dad's crying. I can't leave him so can you see Will, be with him?"

"Sure, I'll go, don't worry, you just stay with Henry, he needs you. I'll go see Will."

"Thanks Matt, appreciate it. Night!"

"Night Aaron. See you in the morning…"

"Who were you calling Uncle Aaron?"

"Matt, he'll go see your dad and sit with him. He'll comfort your dad whilst I stay here with you."

"Oh right, thank you for thinking of dad too. And thank you for letting me come lie with you."

"You're more than welcome Henry. You're welcome here anytime."

Aaron pulled Henry against his side and held him in his big strong arms to help him feel safe and secure.

"I miss mom Uncle Aaron, I really miss her."

"I know you do buddy and it's okay to miss her. Jack still really misses his mom. I miss his mom too." He felt the boy lean into him and snuggle against him, wanting the security Aaron was giving him. He then felt and heard the little boy began to sob in his shoulder. Aaron felt so bad for him and held and soothed him as best he could, doing what he'd done for Jack all those nights Jack had cried in his bed. Henry ended up crying himself to sleep as Aaron lay there holding, comforting and soothing him. He fell back to sleep holding Henry securely and close to him in his strong arms. When he woke at 6am the next morning Henry was still fast asleep and snuggled next to him but he looked more relaxed as he slept than he had looked when he'd come into the room. Aaron slid out of the bed and pulled the covers tightly up around the boy. He found some clothes, his shaving kit and shower stuff and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and shave. When he came out half an hour later both boys were still fast asleep as he put his pyjamas into one the bags. He found Jack some clean clothes from the bags and laid them out for Jack ready. He was sitting on the bed watching both boys sleep so peacefully when there was a tap at his door and Dave poked his head in.

"You awake then Aaron?"

"Yeah, both boys are still asleep though. Figured I'd wait til Henry woke up so he wasn't scared to find me gone. He came here at around half 2 wanting to sleep with me cos his dad was crying and he was scared and needed me to comfort him and make him feel safe and secure. But the poor kid ended up crying into my shoulder. He cried himself back to sleep Dave. I did what I could to console, soothe and comfort him like I'd had to do for Jack but I felt so bad for him Dave. When he came and told me Will was crying, cos I couldn't leave Henry, I called Matt to go see and sit with Will."

"They have a bad night then?"

"Yeah but at least Henry knows he can come sleep here and knows I'll make him feel safe and can comfort him when his dad can't. I just felt so sorry for him and so sorry for Will. I know what he's going through Dave. The pain he's in and will be in for days to come. I think we need to stay here for more than a few days Dave. We can all go by our places separately to get more stuff but I'll tell Matt we have to go on stand down. We'll all be grieving Dave and we need time off work to be here for Will. We can't go on a case, not just right now. Is he awake do you know? Matt I mean?"

"Yeah think I heard him in the shower. When he comes out I'll tell him to come here. You want some coffee though?"

"Please but could you bring it up here? I can't leave Henry to wake up to think I'm not here. Jack only felt safe in the morning when he woke up to find me still in the room. I sat and waited for him to wake up. When he woke up and saw me and knew I was still there and hadn't left him, then he was happy and he wasn't worried or scared."

"Sure Aaron, I'll bring you a mug right up. I'll bring Matt some up too."

"Is anyone else awake do you know?"

"Think I heard the shower in Morgan's room and the shower in Alex's room but think the others are still asleep."

"Didn't you and Garcia pack for Will and Henry Dave?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You couldn't slip into their room get his toothbrush and get him some clothes could you? Just for when he wakes up."

"Sure I'll be right back. Think Will's finally sleeping but I know where his clothes are and he left his toothbrush in the other bathroom anyway. Be right back."

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate it."

"No problem Aaron."

A few minutes later, Dave reappeared holding a set of clean clothes for Henry and his toothbrush.

"How's Will?"

"He looks so peaceful at the moment, he's asleep which is the main thing. We'll let him sleep as long as he wants. I'll go make some coffee but here, clothes and toothbrush for Henry."

"Thanks Dave." Aaron took the offered clothes and toothbrush from Dave's hands before Dave left to go downstairs. Just as he was passing Matt's room, Matt emerged, freshly showered, shaved and dressed.

"Hey Dave, you awake already?"

"Yeah, heard you had to go see Will last night?"

"Yeah, the poor man was sobbing so much. I sat with him for probably a good half hour til he cried himself to sleep. He actually cried himself to sleep on my shoulder Dave. I tucked the man back into his bed and left him sleeping but he was sobbing his heart out Dave. The guy is broken and we really need to help him heal. Henry had gone to Aaron's room when Aaron called me as he couldn't leave Henry."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for that last night though Matt, for going to Will and being with him. Henry's still asleep but he was crying on Aaron's shoulder as Aaron held him in bed. He cried himself to sleep too. Poor kid. Oh Aaron wants to talk to you. He's sitting in the room. He's showered, shaved and dressed but he doesn't want Henry to wake up to find him not in the room so he's gonna sit and wait til Henry wakes up. I'll bring both you guys up some coffee."

"Thanks Dave. And I don't mind really I don't. Will obviously needed someone last night. Henry needed Aaron's help so he called me to help Will but I don't mind. Will needed me. I'm just glad I was there for the guy. I'll go see Aaron though Dave."

"Sure and I'll go start the coffee. See you in a minute Matt."

"Sure and thanks Dave."

Dave went downstairs and Matt went towards Aaron's room. He poked his head into Will's room to see the man still sleeping and looking peaceful. He closed the door and went next door to Aaron.

"Morning Matt. How was Will last night?"

"Sat with the guy for over half an hour. He was just sobbing so hard on my shoulder. I did what I could to comfort the guy but he just needed a shoulder to cry on. He ended up crying himself to sleep on my shoulder. I tucked him back into his bed before I left him sleeping but I felt so bad for the guy Aaron, he's broken and really needs our help. Henry still asleep then? Will's still asleep. I've just poked my head into his room. For once he's looking so peaceful sleeping."

"Yeah but even after he climbed into the bed with me and I was holding him tight and doing my best to make him feel safe and comforted, he lay crying into my shoulder til he cried himself to sleep. I comforted him, soothed him and consoled him as best I could. I'd had to comfort Jack so many nights when he cried himself to sleep in my arms. But I felt so bad for him Matt. I felt so bad for Will. I know what Will's going through and what he will be going through, all the pain and loss. We can't leave them at the moment Matt. We can't go away on a case and leave them here. They need us. Plus the whole team will be grieving themselves. J.J was like family to us. We have to go on stand down Matt. They need us here. I've told Dave we'll have to all stay longer than a few days but that we each go by our own places to get more stuff, but we can't leave them, not right now."

"I was thinking exactly the same thing Aaron. I'll call the director this morning to have the whole team put on bereavement stand down which will cover a couple of months. After that we can figure things out. I'll have the director put the back up teams in place to cover anything. But we're not going anywhere at the moment. We'll all be staying right here with Will and Henry. That's the only place we need to be right now."

"Thanks Matt, I knew you'd understand."

"Thanks Matt. I still gotta tell one person who was also close to her. Emily. She and J.J were like sisters when Emily was on the team."

"Doesn't she live and work back in London now though?"

"Yeah for Interpol. I just hope she can get out here in time for J.J's funeral, whenever that will be that is. London is 5 hours ahead too from here so she should be awake now. Might call her whilst Henry sleeps."

"Hey guys. Got coffee." Dave appeared at the door and handed Aaron and Matt each a mug of hot coffee.

"I'll go start breakfast. I'll do lots of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes, I doubt Henry can turn down that. Hey Morgan you're helping me."

"With what?" Morgan emerged freshly showered from his room.

"You too Sean…" Sean had only just come out of his room freshly showered too.

"With what Dave?"

"Breakfast. Got coffee for you guys downstairs. Gonna cook a lot of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes, both Henry's favourites."

"Sure I'll help you Dave."

"For little man I'll help Rossi."

"I'll come help too Dave. I'll call the director after 9 this morning to sort out the whole team going on bereavement stand down so we can be here for at least 2 months for Will and Henry."

"Sure thanks Matt. And everyone is staying here for as long as need be."

"Thanks for that Dave. I gotta Emily, she doesn't know and she'd wanna be here for the funeral whenever that will be."

"Sure we'll be right downstairs Aaron. You call Emily and come down after Henry and Jack have woken up okay?"

"Sure and thanks for the coffee Dave."

"No problem. See you downstairs Aaron."

"Sure and thanks Dave."

Aaron waited til they'd gone downstairs before sitting on the bed watching both sleeping boys and dialling a number into his cell phone.

"Prentiss."

"Emily it's me Hotch."

"Hey Hotch, how are things your end?"

"Not good. I got some bad news Emily. Are you sitting down?"

"Just tell me Hotch, what's happened? Are the team okay?"

"It's J.J, Emily, yesterday on a case in San Diego, she was shot in the head by an unsub during a shoot out. She died instantly. Morgan shot the unsub straight after but it too late to save J.J. She's dead Emily."

"No! Not J.J! She can't be!"

"Yeah I'm afraid she is."

"What about Will and Henry do they know?"

"Yeah and we're all gonna help them. Matt's gonna put us on stand down for at least 2 months so we can all be here for them. I don't know when J.J's funeral will be, it only happened yesterday lunchtime and it's only quarter to 7 here in Quantico now. Everyone is here at Dave's house so we can be together for Will and Henry."

"Oh my god! Not J.J!"

"I'm sorry Emily. I wish she wasn't dead but she is. We flew her back with us on the jet in a casket and right now she's at the FBI morgue. But from the station to the airstrip, we, the San Diego PD and local army base gave her a full escort and saluted her as we carried her on board and then took off. When we got to Quantico, we were met by the airstrip lined with FBI agents. The director himself was there with Will. Everyone saluted J.J as we carried her off the jet and then they and us gave her a full escort to the morgue. The director and Will both insisted on helping to carry J.J's casket into the morgue. Will got to say goodbye and when he came out Emily, he was a broken man. There were tears running down his face and the guy collapsed into my arms. But seeing Will that broken wasn't the worst part. The worst part for us was telling Henry. We'd all gathered at Jess's house. Sean had picked both Henry and Jack up after school and taken them back to Jess's so Will could hold off on breaking the news to Henry. He wanted to wait for us as he couldn't do it himself. So we all ended up gathering back at Jessica's and breaking the news to Henry. You should have seen his face Emily. We all felt so bad for him, and felt even worse as we had to watch Will and Henry hold each other and sob in each others arms. It was heartbreaking. Dave then suggested coming back here to his place where we are now and staying here so everyone can be together to help Will and Henry. And we'll help them but I know what Will will be going through and the pain he's in now. Jack knows exactly what Henry feels and will be going through and both me and Jack knowing what they're feeling and what they'll be going through makes it even harder for me. Will spent ages last night sobbing into Matt's shoulder. The poor guy is so broken he cried himself to sleep on Matt's shoulder. Henry had come to my room as I'm right next door to them with Jack asking to sleep in my bed with me cos his dad was crying. I'd had to call Matt a few rooms down, I know he wakes to his cell, unlike a few others I know, so he could go sit with Will and be with him. I couldn't leave Henry, who cried himself to sleep on my shoulder and in my arms. Matt said Will spent over half an hour crying into his shoulder until he'd cried himself to sleep after which time Matt tucked the man back into the bed and left him. But we both feel so bad for the guy and for Henry. We won't be leaving them anytime soon. That's for sure. We'll all help them and in the end they will be okay, I should know. But I thought you needed to hear from me what's happened. I'm just so sorry I have to tell you she's dead Emily."

"Thanks Hotch. I still can't believe it. When do you think her funeral will be? I need to be there. I can't leave just at the moment but I'll leave as soon as I can."

"I don't know yet Emily but the minute I do I'll let you know okay? And don't worry about not being able to get out here now. It'll be good even if you can only come for her funeral. I know you guys were close and were like sisters. I know you'd wanna be here for her funeral so as soon as I know anything I'll give you a call."

"Sure and thanks Hotch. Tell them I'm so sorry and I'll be there for the funeral for sure."

"Thanks Emily. I'll call when I have plans but thanks. Oh you don't fancy rejoining the team do you?"

"Sorry Hotch but the answer is no. I have a good life here now and I'm unit chief of Interpol, a job I've wanted for years. I love this job so I am so sorry but I can't come back on the team but I'll be there for the funeral. Promise."

"Thanks Emily. I'll let you get back to work but thanks."

"I'm so sorry though Hotch. J.J was a good person."

"I know and thanks Emily. I hate it that J.J is dead and that me and Jack know Will and Henry's pain and loss and what they'll be going through. Plus everyone loved J.J and she was a major part of the team. We'll all miss her."

"How are the team coping Hotch?"

"They're okay. I haven't seen Matt or Dave cry yet but everyone else has. I broke down when I was talking to Sean yesterday before we had to tell Henry. But that was the first time I'd cried for J.J. I hadn't cried in front of the guys as I'd had to be strong for them but I'm okay, missing her but I'm okay, I'm sure in time Matt and Dave will cry a little. The others were consoling each other in the San Diego PD station and on the jet. I've seen Garcia, Alex, Morgan and even Spencer crying and shed tears and to be honest Emily it was hard to stay strong. I did shed a few single tears as we carried her on board to the full salute and then carried her off the jet to another full salute. She was given every honour and respect from everyone, including the director himself. It was so amazing Emily."

"I wish I could have seen it Hotch. Sounds beautiful. She would have loved it."

"Yeah I know Emily. Listen I gotta go as Henry's waking up but I'll call you with any plans okay?"

"Sure and thanks Hotch. Again I'm so sorry."

"Sure thanks Emily. Bye!"

"Bye Hotch!"

Aaron hung up the call as Henry stirred awake.

"Morning Henry, sleep okay?"

"Yeah thanks Uncle Aaron for letting me come into this bed and for making me feel better."

"You're more than welcome Henry, I'd do it anytime. And Matt went and sat with your dad and comforted him whilst I stayed with you. Your dad's still asleep right now but I got Dave to bring me your toothbrush and some clothes for you from your bags so after you use the bathroom and wash up and brush your teeth, I'll help you get dressed okay? We'll leave your dad to sleep for now. He needs his sleep."

"Okay thanks Uncle Aaron."

Henry took the toothbrush Aaron held out to him and ran into the bathroom. After a few minutes, just as Jack was waking up, Henry emerged from the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom.

"Morning buddy, sleep okay?"

"Yeah fine, Hey Henry, you move in did you?"

"Yeah but dad was crying so I came in here to sleep with your dad in his bed. It did make me feel a lot better Uncle Aaron. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome Henry. Hey buddy I put you some clothes out. Whilst I help Henry get dressed, why don't you go get washed and dressed in the bathroom?"

"Sure dad. Thanks."

Jack grabbed the clothes Aaron had laid out for him and ran into the bathroom. Whilst he was in there, Aaron helped Henry change from his pyjamas into the clothes Dave had found for him. By the time Jack came out of the bathroom fully dressed and holding his pyjamas, Henry was dressed and ready.

"Dave, Sean, Morgan and Matt are downstairs cooking breakfast. You guys hungry?"

"Yeah starving Uncle Aaron!"

"Yeah we're starving dad."

"Great cos Dave said something about a lot of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes…."

"When?"

"Why don't we go down and ask them when it'll be ready? Though they've only just started cooking about 15 minutes ago…"

"Race you downstairs Jack!"

"You're on mate! Come on dad! Race!"

"I'm right behind you guys buddy…"

Jack and Henry ran out of the room and down the stairs. He poked his head into Will's room to see an empty bed but heard the shower going. He went downstairs carrying his now empty coffee mug to find Dave, Morgan, Spencer, Sean, Jess, Garcia, James and Alex all in the kitchen with Jack and Henry.

"And I thought I was early…how come everyone is awake and up at 7 guys?"

"I always wake up at 6."

"I'm like Matt. Aaron, I too always wake up at 6."

"Me 3…."

"I too always wake up at 6 Aaron…"

"We normally wake up early anyway don't we James?"

"Yeah honey we do…"

"I always get up at 6 anyway Hotch. So how's your dad Henry? He okay?"

"He was crying last night. I went to sleep with Uncle Aaron instead but Uncle Aaron had Uncle Matt go sit with dad."

"Guy was crying on my shoulder for over half an hour Garcia before he cried himself to sleep. Tucked him back into his bed. Last I checked he was still asleep."

"He isn't now Matt. Think he was in the shower. I poked my head in but the bed was empty and I could hear the shower going."

"Oh right. I wonder how much sleep he actually got though. He fell back to sleep around 3 but I don't know what sleep he got before he was crying."

"He was asleep when Uncle Dave carried me to bed Uncle Matt. He looked so tired. I woke up at half 2 needing to pee and he was crying. I told dad I was going next door to lie with Uncle Aaron so he knew I was awake. So I think he got some sleep between before when Uncle Dave tucked me into the bed about half 9 and when I woke to find dad crying at half 2. Not sure how much though."

"Some is better than none anyway Henry. He probably got about 4 to 4 and a half hours I reckon and then hopefully he slept from the time I left him til when he woke just now so that would be about 4 straight hours."

"Better than the amount of sleep I had on my first night. Think I only got about 3. I lay awake for hours just watching Jack sleeping. When I did fall asleep, I kept reliving the day before in my head. Woke up after a couple of hours. I couldn't sleep. All I could do was lie watching Jack sleep in my arms. Watching him breathing did soothe me but I couldn't sleep. Oh I called Emily by the way, told her about J.J. She'll be here for the funeral for sure. She says she's sorry she can't get out here any sooner. Interpol needs her right now but she'll make sure she's here for the funeral. Even asked her about rejoining the team but she doesn't want to. She's got her life in London and the unit chief of Interpol job she's always wanted. I can understand and I don't mind that she won't be coming back to the team. She's got her life in London now. So it's not fair to ask her to give that up and move just to come back to the team. I'm sure I can find a good profiler to take J.J's place but it will be tough to find someone to fill her shoes, if they ever can that is."

"I doubt anyone can Hotch but I'm sure there's a good profiler who will fit on the team though no one will replace J.J."

"Course they'll never be able to replace J.J Morgan, she irreplaceable. But me and Matt will find someone I'm sure who will work well on the team. In the meantime we'll be off for at least 2 months. Matt will have us put on full bereavement stand down so we'll be off for at least 2 months and be able to be here with Will. That and we're staying here for as long as we need to so we can be here for Will and Henry."

"Really dad? You guys will be home and be around for Henry and Uncle Will for at least 2 months?"

"Yeah buddy really."

"That's brilliant dad. Thanks Uncle Matt."

"I haven't called the director to tell him we'll be off yet but you're welcome Jack."

"How long til breakfast Uncle Dave?"

"You guys hungry Henry?"

"Yeah we're starving! So when's breakfast ready?"

"About a half hour boys. So not too long…"

"Aww but we're starving now Uncle Dave…"

"Only half an hour boys…."

About half an hour later breakfast was almost ready and they realised Will hadn't yet appeared.

"Henry you wanna see if your dad's coming downstairs for breakfast? I definitely heard the shower on when I poked my head in just before 7 so he should have showered by now."

"Sure, I'll be right back. Make sure Uncle Derek and Sean don't eat my pancakes or my bacon will you?"

"Don't worry we'll make sure."

"Thanks Uncle Aaron, I'll be right back…"

Henry ran out of the room but within a couple of minutes ran back in alone.

"Dad's crying again. He's dressed but he's sitting on the bed crying again." Everyone could see the sadness in Henry's little eyes.

"Don't worry Henry, I'll go up and see your dad. Okay? He'll be okay. He's just a little sad at the moment. You guys go ahead and start breakfast. I'll eat a bit later. I'll take us both coffee up though."

"Sure Aaron, we'll save you both some, or I can cook you and if Will wants some, some more."

"Thanks Dave, I'll be back down soon. He'll be okay Henry, I'll go see him. He probably just needs to cry, everyone needs to cry when they're sad."

James had made 2 fresh hot mugs of coffee and handed them both to Aaron who headed up the stairs. Will's door was slightly open and he poked his head inside to see Will sitting on the far side of the bed with his back to the door sobbing into his hands. Aaron felt so bad for the guy and wordlessly entered, placed the mugs on the bedside table next to Will and sat down beside him.

"You okay Will?"

"She's gone Aaron and she'll never come back! I love her so much and I'll never see her again! Henry will never have his mom again either! I miss J.J so much it hurts Aaron, it really hurts! What the hell am I gonna with out her? She was my world, my life, my best friend, my wife, my lover, the mother of my son, everything. I lived for her. I loved her so much I moved from New Orleans here to Quantico just to be with her. She was my reason for living until Henry was born then both of them were the reason for living. She gave me Henry, the best son in the world. She was only 40 years old. She was too young to die. Henry still needs her. I still need her. But she's dead Aaron and she's never gonna come back to us! It's just not fair. Why'd she have to die? She's a mother and a wife. She had a family, us. We both still need her so much and we both love her so much it hurts. I don't think I can go on without her Aaron. She was my life. She was my best friend. She was my wife. She was everything to me, wife, best friend, lover, my world, my angel, I lived for J.J Aaron. I miss her so much!" With that Will broke down again. Aaron, already having his arm wrapped around Will's shoulders, pulled the man into him and onto his left shoulder. Will put his head onto Aaron's shoulder and continued sobbing. Aaron simply sat there trying to console the man.

"You know when Haley died Will, I felt exactly the same way. We'd been divorced for over a year before but I still loved her so much. She was my life even back then. I'd get home from a case and she'd be there waiting for me. She was my world, she was life, my best friend, my soul mate, my wife, my lover, the mother of my son, everything to me. She'd been the only woman I'd ever slept with in my life. That's how much I loved her. But when she was killed I blamed myself for years for her death. I kept thinking if only I'd gotten there sooner, if only I'd figured stuff out sooner, if only I hadn't chased Foyet, if only I'd fought back more when he stabbed me, if only I hadn't made it so easy for him to find Haley and Jack, if only I'd done more to protect them and save Haley. But I've come to realise that no matter what I might have done different, Foyet still would have killed her. I couldn't get there in time, I couldn't save her. She knew she was gonna die. She just gave me enough time to get to the house to save Jack. That's all she wanted is for Jack to live. She gave her life so Jack could live. I just couldn't see it at the time, I can now but I couldn't then. And for weeks after she died I missed her so much it really did hurt me so much. I spent so many nights sobbing in the shower or in front of the TV using the shower or TV to drown out the noise I was making so Jack wouldn't hear me crying but I was. I was broken. I'd lost the love of my life. One of the last things I said to Haley before she and Jack went into protective custody when I never saw her again was that I'd catch Foyet and then I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to her. Since then I've been trying by doing my best to be the best father I can be to Jack. I can never do enough for Jack, not in my eyes. Jack's my world now. But before he was born, Haley was my world. I loved her so much I thought that by seeing any other woman I'd be betraying Haley and her memory. But Dave and Beth convinced me otherwise. Dave told me Haley would want me to move on. It had been over 2 years since she'd died and I hadn't moved on, not properly. But in the end I realised that Beth wasn't for me. She cheated on me, she didn't love me, not in the end, she hated my job, hated how I had to spend so much time outside work with Jack, but I'm his dad and he barely sees me as it is. Beth made me choose Jack or her and of course I'd choose Jack every time. I got revenge. Garcia helped not only catch photos of her and the guy she was cheating on me with but she ended up getting them both fired from the museum. Relationships between a manager and their subordinate are forbidden at the New York museum. Garcia worked her magic, reported them both for having a relationship, and got them both fired. He was her immediate boss. And to make their lives worse Garcia worked a little credit history magic. Sent both their credit histories back to I think the stone age. Ruined both of their lives but I was happy. I made sure I thanked her so much. Gave her her ultimate wish. A day with Jack. She got to have him for a whole day and spoil him rotten. Jack loved it. Garcia adored that day. Since then I've let her have Jack for the day a few times so she can spoil him rotten. But she wants to, she's actually desperate to spoil him. That's how great she is. She could have asked for a big raise, more power, more computers, a entire upgrade of her system, anything when I told her I'd give whatever she most wanted in the world after she'd helped me with Beth and her lover. Although I did give her a big raise and gave her computer systems a brand new full upgrade, the one thing she wanted most, more than anything is a day with Jack and the chance to spoil him rotten, baking him treats, cooking him mac n cheese, bacon, foods like that, watching movies, everything. So I told yes, gave her Jack and let her loose with my son. When I picked Jack up, he had a stomach ache, a huge box full of cookies, a huge on his face, he was grinning from ear to ear, and a very happy little boy. Garcia was so happy to have that day. I told her after that, that I'd let her do it again and I have, a few times over. Jack adores those days, Garcia loves them, both are so happy. Morgan sometimes joins them for the day, so does Spencer and Jack has a whale of a time. I've even let him sleepover twice and she's gotten 2 days. Heaven for her she says, heaven for Jack, peace and quiet for me and, at the same time, I know he's in good hands and happy and, most importantly, safe. Garcia may be soft but if anyone tries to hurt Jack or Henry, she'd kill them herselves. On the nights he's sleptover, Morgan and Spencer have to, partly to help Jack feel safe and also to protect Garcia but mainly cos they want another day of fun, cookies, mac n cheese and everything. Never knew before that both guys loved mac n cheese so much but they do. Morgan loves mac n cheese eating contests but so far Jack's beaten him every time. Since we found out they like the stuff, he and Spencer have been over for dinner a couple of times. Sean's cooked them a huge batch of mac n cheese and he, Spencer, Jack and Morgan have sat at the table stuffing their faces, trying eating contests, and having fun. Sean keeps beating Morgan and Spencer but Jack keeps beating Sean, and both guys. No one can beat Jack in a mac n cheese eating contest. Even he knows that but Morgan and Sean love to try. Morgan's determined to one day beat Sean. But he's so determined to beat Jack. Sean is even more determined to one day beat his nephew in an eating contest. But all 4 of them have fun. I also never knew Garcia liked mac n cheese. She's come over too for dinner but doesn't engage in the eating contests but she has fun watching them. Me and Jess have fun watching them, that's for sure. But I'm sure Garcia, Morgan, Spencer, Sean and Jack will all want to help Henry smile. He's smiling downstairs where there's bacon and chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. I know he'll have a hard time too though. Jack did. They'll be days when he's so sad he'll cry, shout, anything. But we're all there to help him and help you with him too. There'll be days when you can't cope on your own but it's okay cos you got all of us, and, if we're out on a case, you'll still have Sean, Jess, James, Garcia, and probably Matt too. There'll always be someone you can turn to for support and help, even when the team is working. But even when we're not around you, you ever need to talk or want anyone to go over to help or just sit with you or you want anything, all you'd have to do is pick up the phone and call any of us. You should never be afraid to ask for help. If you call any of us, you'd simply have to say your having a bad day and someone will be there with you. If you call one us and we're away, we'll call Sean, James, Jess, Garcia and, if he's still in town and not with us, Matt too and they'll all be right by your side. If we're in town, we'd drop everything. Even if we were at the BAU, one of us could leave and the others would cover us. Matt and Dave could cover me, Morgan would help them, we'd cover for anyone else, I'd certainly cover for Matt, Dave and Morgan would help me. Someone could leave and go straight to you and be with you and help in any way you need, if you feel Henry is best out of the house or you can't pick him up from school, Sean and Jess would take him, I'd take him too, so would any of the guys. Sean could simply pick both boys up from school and take them both back to Jessica's house and in the meantime someone would be with you, cooking, cleaning, talking, even just providing a shoulder to cry on, anything. And even when you think your okay and think you'll be on your own, if the team is anything to go by and I'll do the same as they did for me, they'll be someone turning up on your doorstep with pizza or too cook dinner for you guys and to hang out at your place for the evening or you'll get invited somewhere for pizza or dinner and to hang out and to sleep over, there'll always be someone who wants to cook for you, who wants to share pizza, who wants to hang out and watch movies, who wants to take Henry and maybe even you if you wanna go, for days out, there'll always be someone wanting to hang with you or something. There would always be someone you could turn to whenever you needed a little support. You just have to turn around and someone is there, even if it's something as simple as someone turning up on your doorstep or inviting you guys over to their place. I promise you Will, you guys will never be alone, ever. We will all be there for you guys, whatever time, whatever we're doing, doesn't matter where in the country we are, there'll always be someone here at home for you, whenever you need someone or feel down. You pick up the phone and someone will be right there with you. You think your doing okay, someone is still there. You need help with Henry someone is there to help, he can sleepover at Jess's anytime, no matter how last minute, he's always more than welcome, you're always more than welcome too. We've always got room for you. I'd sleep on the floor on a makeshift bed in the living room and you could take my bed, it wouldn't be a problem and if I was away, you'd simply sleep in my bed. Sean sleeps on the couch pull out so there's no problem. You'd always be welcome at Jess's. Henry is always welcome too. You ever feel like you can't cook dinner, you'd be able to turn up on Jess's doorstep without even being asked and you guys could eat at Jess's house, it wouldn't be a problem. Your always welcome for dinner, to hang out and to sleep over. You ever feel lonely in the evening on your own with Henry, just come over to Jess's and hang out. You wouldn't have to call. I did that more than a few times with Jess. I'd be at home with Jack, feel like the walls were closing in and feel so alone. I'd pack us both go bags and need to get out of the apartment so we would head here to Dave's house, we'd head to Jess's, we'd go to yours, we'd head Alex's house. We were always welcomed anywhere we went. I did feel bad enough to give Dave, Jess, you guys or Alex a quick call to ask if we could come over but everyone always just yes and to go straight over. We were welcomed anywhere. There were days when I couldn't help but cry or days when things got too much and I couldn't cope. I'd pick up the phone, call Jess, Dave or even Morgan, tell them simply I was having a bad day or I needed help, and they'd be right over sitting with me. I never had to say anything other than I was having a bad day or that I needed help and someone was there. There were a few times when Jack found me crying and I didn't know but he'd call Dave, Jess, Morgan or someone else and tell them I was sad and I was crying and they'd come straight over. They'd often bring someone else so that one person could look after Jack and the other could be with me. Or Jess or Dave would come on their own, be with me and still look after Jack. Even on the days I called someone, they'd be over with me and still be helping with Jack or, if he was at school, they'd make sure someone else picked him up or he went home with you and Henry. They'd cook dinner, or order pizza, clean the apartment, stay for as long as they thought I needed someone, sit with me for hours, even get someone to buy groceries for me. They would even go so far as to make sure I was taken care of, they'd make sure I ate, they'd make sure I felt safe, sometimes I didn't, not after what Foyet had done to us, they'd make sure I went to bed and got enough sleep, they'd make sure I got up in the morning, showered, shaved, was in clean clothes, they'd do the laundry, even without being asked, so they'd always make sure me and Jack had clean clothes on days I couldn't cope. So on days when I was so grief stricken even I couldn't cope, someone was there looking after me, making sure Jack was looked after, making sure my apartment was clean, there was food, that I ate, some days I didn't want to, making I sure I slept at night, making sure the laundry was done, the grocery shop was done, everything. Things did get easier but those first few months were the toughest. All the guys and you were just as great to Jess, there'd always be someone there for her, someone to take care of her on her worst days, someone to cook, clean, get groceries, help her with Jack, be with her, make sure she ate and slept, do her laundry, everything, All the guys were so great to Jess, especially after I went back to work and she'd started having Jack for me. You Will were so great to Jess and Jack when the team was away. Like me, she'd only have to pick up the phone and you or one of the guys were there. I know she and Jack turned up on your doorstep a couple of times when she felt overwhelmed. You took them in, fed them, let them sleep over and hang out, helped them cheer up, anything. All without being asked. I remember J.J telling me once how Jack had sleptover at your place cos Jess had to work an over night shift. We'd been away on a case and got back real late. Jack had been scared and upset and had needed to sleep in your bed with you. J.J told me she'd arrived home to find someone else with you in their bed but she didn't mind as it was Jack. You'd told her Jack needed to sleep with you cos he was scared and sad and she was so good. She went to sleep in the spare room, happily letting Jack spend the rest of the night in your bed with you feeling safe. She found you like that again after another case but again was quite happy. It's the only time she's ever come into work the next day telling us she'd got home to find someone else sharing their bed with you but she'd joke and laugh about it being Jack and not another woman, she knew you'd never cheat on her with anyone. She trusted you and loved you so much. I know you'll always miss her Will. I know you guys were soul mates, me and Haley were soul mates, I know you loved her so much, she loved you so much, she loved Henry more than anything in the world, she loved being his mom just as much as Haley loved being Jack's mom. Haley doted on Jack, J.J doted on Henry. You and Henry were her boys, her life. She was always wanting to get home to be with you guys, she was always telling us this. I'd let her leave early just so she could come and be with you and Henry. I remember Henry coming over to Jess's for sleepovers so you and J.J could have some alone time and be a real couple. Garcia I know took Henry for you guys too. So did Dave. But J.J did love you so much. I bet even now she still loves you just as much. She always will. You'll always love her so much. I still love Haley so much, even after all these years after her death. I still miss her so much. Some days are still tough, especially the anniversaries of her murder and her funeral. Those days I still need help. But I got a whole bunch of great guys around to help me, I got my brother too. He's been so good to me, to Jack and to Jess, since he came to live in Quantico. And even when he was still living in New York, in the months and years after Haley died I'd call him and spend ages talking with him. He'd just listen and say whatever he could to make me feel better. I could pick up the phone and simply tell him I was having a bad day and he'd talk to me for hours. He'd call out of the blue for a chat knowing I needed to talk. He'd call and chat to Jack. Jack could tell him anything and they'd have long talks. He'd call Jess and have long talks with her. All without us calling him. Jack called him quite a few times to talk, so did Jess too. And even now he's living here, there are days still when I need to just sit and talk to him. He's there for me. Jess will sit and talk with him. There are days when she still has bad days. Jack too will sit and talk with his uncle. Sean seems to know when Jack needs to talk, when Jess does and even when I do. And on the last anniviersaries of her death and funeral when the days were so tough for me and Jess, and especially Jack, Sean was there, he cooked us meals, talked to any of us who needed to talk, sat with each of us if we needed to cry, he basically took care of the 3 of us for those 2 days we needed him. Dave came over to help but Sean was amazing. The days after both anniversaries, he did everything he could to cheer us up. He made sure we all had as much fun as possible and it worked, it did really cheer us up. So even now we have bad days but there are such great people around us who will be there for us, help us and help us cheer up. And it'll be the same for you guys. We'll all be there for you, we'll all help you, we'll do everything we can to make you guys happy again, something I know will be hard. The first person to make me smile after Haley's funeral was Jack. Just by being himself he could make me smile and feel a little better and it was focusing on him and his needs and at the same time having such a great support system and people I could turn to and Jack could turn to, that helped us both start to heal. I helped Jack as much as I could. I was there for him, I'd sit and let him cry on my shoulder, it was hard not to break down and sometimes I failed and I cried too. But I learned that crying isn't a sign of weakness or failure and that everyone needs to cry. Even now me and Jack need each other. We'll have long talks, remember Haley, the good times, everything. I'll take him to visit her grave. I'll go visit on my own. Jess and Jack still have long talks and she'll let him cry on her shoulder, even now he still cries for his mom and it's heartbreaking. He'll always miss her so much. She was his mom, she bought him into this world and for the first 4 and half years of his life was there with him every day. When me and Haley split up and she moved to Jess's, he still had his mom, even though he did still get to see me and talk to me as much as possible, his mom was always there for him. Then suddenly Foyet shattered his world apart and he lost his mom. After that I became his lifeline, his only remaining parent. I became a single dad overnight and it was hard. But I was his pillar of support and I made sure he knew it. Going back to work on that first case and leaving him with Jess, even though I knew he would be fine and well loved, it was the toughest thing I've had to do. When I came home, I took a couple of personal days just to be with Jack again. Each time leaving him was still tough but it got easier, all thanks to Jess. She became his lifeline and his world when I returned to work but she knew how much me and Jack still need each other and how strong the bond between us was. When I'm away, unless he's at a sleepover, she'll make sure me and Jack talk every night. If he's at a sleepover I miss our nightly phone calls but I know he's having a whale of a time. Often, the parents will let him call me to talk to me. He knows he only has to ask them if he can call me and they'll let him happily. He's memorised my cell number. Memorised Jess's home number and her cell. He's even memorised Dave's cell in case he ever can't get through to me when he calls. He knows Dave is often close by and can get a message to me to call Jack back. But Jack knows he can call me anytime day or night and I'd drop everything just so we can talk. Dave and the guys will cover me if we're working and Jack calls but most times now he'll happily wait for the nightly phone call. Sean knows about the phone call routine time, Jess built it into his routine just for us, and he'll make sure Jack can call me. He'll even let Jack use his cell to call me. So you see Will, we all still really miss Haley and we'll never stop loving her. We know even now she still loves us all so much but that she's always watching over us, smiling down on us, seeing us happy, I know seeing Jack so happy and doing so well would be making smile and be so happy herself to see her son so happy and to see him doing so well. I know she's always watching over us, she keeps Jack safe all the time, she even keeps me and Jess safe, I don't how I know but I feel she does. I just hope I'm making her happy by being the best dad I can to our son. Jack's happiness would mean the world to her. I know she'd want me to be happy again and I am now. She'd want me to move on with my life and I am trying thanks to all the help and support I have from all the guys, from Jess, from Sean and even from you. I know the day after Haley died was one of the toughest for me and I barely functioned. Jess was having to help me with Jack as I couldn't cope. I was suddenly having to learn how to be his mom and dad to him overnight whilst struggling to cope with the pain I was in. It's only thanks to focusing on Jack, to Jess, to Dave, to Morgan and to everyone else that I got through that time okay. I couldn't work. I didn't go back to work until after Jess made that amazing offer she did to look after Jack for me so I could return to the BAU. But in those months after Haley's death, both before and after I returned to work, I was broken and struggling but I had so many great guys around me who were so good in all waning to help me, be there for me, let me cry on their shoulder, sit and talk, let me get drunk and angry, Morgan even let me hit him, Dave let me hit him. Both of them would sit and let me get drunk and al the while not drink themselves but just sit with me, talk if I needed, let me shout and scream, let me throw stuff, I did break a few things in this house but Dave never minded, he replaced anything, they let me hit them, but it would end up with them sitting with me and I would be crying on their shoulder until either I fell asleep or I'd have to run to the bathroom to throw up. I'd drink myself sick but it did help. I'll admit now that I did drink myself into such a state that I did wet the bed and my pants a few times. I was always staying here though and Dave was so good, he did all the laundry, and, after the first time, he put me in a bed that had plastic sheet covering the mattress but I'd drink myself stone drunk. Dave and Morgan would even help me use the bathroom, I was too drunk to know where I was or to use it myself, even though I only had to pee, they'd help me change into pyjamas, they'd put me to bed and wait til I'd fallen asleep. They'd both be up the next morning with painkillers, strong coffee and a big breakfast. I'd have the worst hangover. I'd have the worst headache in the world, I'd have the runs, I'd be feeling so sick and I wouldn't be hungry, I'd be throwing up, I wouldn't wanna get out of bed. The only thing that would force me to get up is needing the bathroom. I was in such a state those times. Dave and Morgan would force me to eat, give me medicines to stop me throwing up and to stop the runs, sit with me, let me stay in the room all day, Morgan and Dave would help drag me to the shower at least once, they'd even help me up and into the bathroom if needed to go as I struggled to move from the pain in my head, the room spinning, feeling so sick and so bad. But once I'd gotten over the hangover I did feel better and I did try and make it up to Morgan and Dave, but they were both so great at those times and all the other times I needed help or someone to be there for me. They were so great to Jack too. And I know that everyone, me included, will be just as great to you and to Henry too. I promise Will, you will be okay, it'll just take time and a lot of support and help to help you guys feel better. There will be tough times ahead but I know in time you will smile again and you'll be happy and you'll be okay. You only have to look at me to know it's true, you'll always miss J.J, you'll always love

her. I know right now she's watching over you and Henry, she still loves you so much Will. If we could we'd do anything to bring her back to you guys, we'd give our lives if it meant she came back to you and Henry. We hate seeing you in so much pain. I hate the fact that you'll be going through all the pain and loss I had to go through. I hate the fact Henry will be having to go through everything Jack did. But Jack knows what Henry will be going through, he knows how Henry will be feeling, he knows when Henry will need him. I hate the fact that Jack knows all this and hate that he had to go through all that pain and loss and that he'll never have his mom again. But he's got me, his dad. And even though Henry will never have his mom again, he's got you, his dad. He'll always have you Will. You're his world now. You have to live for him. Jack's the main reason I carried on living those first few months. Henry will be the same for you. He'll be the reason for you carrying on and living and just by being his bright happy cheerful self, he'll cheer you up, Jack will cheer you up. Kids are resilient. They just have to be themselves to be happy and to cheer someone up. We'll all do everything we can to make you smile again Will. It'll be hard for you at first but you will learn to be happy again. I learned to be happy again and you will too. You'll have all of us to be there for you guys, to talk to, to have a shoulder to cry on, to help you out if you can't cope or feel lonely, to cook and eat meals with you guys, to watch movies, to get drunk, to help with Henry, to share pizza, to make you feel safe, to make Henry feel safe, to comfort and be there for you, to comfort and be there for Henry, anything, anytime, we're there for you, both of you guys okay? I promise Will, you're not alone. I know exactly what you're feeling and I hate that you do. I wish with all my heart that J.J was still alive or could come back to you, but she's not and she can't and for that I'm so sorry. I failed Will. I failed to protect her and keep her safe. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't fail Aaron. You couldn't stop the guy from shooting her. I'm glad Morgan killed that son of a bitch and he's dead but I don't blame for her dying Aaron. You did everything you could, you always have. J.J was gutted and felt guilty they couldn't save Haley. It took a long time for her and the team to realise there was nothing they could do. They were all just so happy Jack had been saved. They'd all been listening to that call Aaron and felt so bad they couldn't get there sooner. You figured it out first before they did and they got there as soon as they could but by then it was too late. YOU killed Foyet, YOU saved Jack, they felt helpless. The only thing they could do was be there for you guys. I just wanted to help both you guys and Jess as much as I could, we all did, we still do. Haley was a fantastic person and a great mom. Nothing can bring her back I know that and I know nothing can bring J.J back but that doesn't make it hurt any less. But I don't blame you or any of the team for her getting shot. I don't blame her. I blame him, the bastard who killed her. He killed her, it was his fault. If Morgan hadn't already killed him, I'd be flying straight out there now to kill him myself. But he's dead and can't hurt anyone else. But it hurts and I loved J.J so much Aaron. I miss her, I really miss her Aaron." Will started to sob onto Aaron's shoulder again and Aaron simply held him tight against him trying to comfort and soothed.

"It's okay to miss her Will, you'll always miss her. We miss Haley even now. We all know you loved her so much. She loved you so much and I know it'll be tough but it will get better, the pain will ease and you will start to feel better soon but you'll always miss her, just like I'll always miss Haley. But you got all of us here for you, we'll always be here for you and for Henry too. We promise we won't leave you Will. And today don't worry about Henry, there are so many of us who can take care of him, keep him occupied and be there for him if he needs it. He's got his god parents downstairs, he's got Dave, Sean, Jess, Morgan, Alex, James and me around for him. We're not going anywhere. We're staying right here. Matt's gonna sort it so that we're not working for a couple of months. The back up teams can take any cases for us. They need the work. Matt's putting us all on bereavement stand down. We'll all have a hard time but nothing like you'll be having. We'll all miss her too. But for the next couple of months at least we're not going anywhere. We'll all be here for you and Henry. You guys need us."

"You guys would really stand down for 2 months just for us?"

"Yeah Will we would. We can't leave you and we won't. We promise. Matt's gonna call the director this morning to arrange everything. But we're not working, we'll be here instead. We're all staying here as long as need be. We can go by our places to get more stuff, we can figure things out and some guys can go by your place to get you guys more stuff. But I'll tell you this now Will, until you feel ready, don't worry about doing anything. We'll look after you and Henry. We'll cook for you, we'll make sure you guys eat enough, we'll take care of Henry, we'll do any laundry, we'll make sure you get enough sleep and go to bed. Some nights I didn't want to but Dave, Morgan, and even Jess made sure I did. They took care of me, we'll take care of you. All you have to worry about is you and Henry and starting to heal. We'll all help you with Henry and we'll all do everything we can to help make him happy, help him when he needs to talk, help him when he needs to cry, help keep him occupied, make sure he's well looked after and gets everything he needs and wants and if you want Will, he can sleep with me in my bed every night. I don't mind. He came to my bed last night for comfort and to feel safe after he woke to find you crying. That's why Matt came to you. I called him and asked him to come sit with you. I couldn't leave Henry, he needed me. But if you want, he can sleep in my bed with me every night. Or he can sleep with any of us he chooses, Garcia, Morgan, Matt, Alex and James, Jess, Sean, I'm not sure he'd be safe with Spencer, as Spencer does hit out in his sleep, and I'm not he'd get any sleep with Dave's snoring but he's got the rest of us. And we'd all let him sleep with us in our beds and make him feel safe and comfort him."

"Thanks Aaron. I'll see how I go and what he wants."

"Course Will but he's always welcome with any of us."

"Thanks. That is good to know."

"I know today will probably be the toughest for you Will but it's okay. You may not feel like eating but we'll make sure you eat something. You may feel like just staying in here all day and that's fine with us. We can all take turns sitting with you or if you want we can give you some space. We're only downstairs today and if you were alone and wanted anything or needed someone to sit with you, you could just call any of us on our cells. You wouldn't have to even speak. You could call and we'd know it was you. You could even just send a text, asking for someone or saying you needed help. It only has to be one word or a short text and we'll be up to see you or bring whatever you need. We'll be up to see you throughout the day to check on you, make sure your okay and to bring you things, even if you haven't asked for them. We may all be around the house but if you don't feel like it you don't have to show your face, and you can hide in here all day if you want. We'll look after Henry and make sure he's okay. We'll make sure you're okay and we'll look after you. Okay?"

"Sure. Thanks Aaron. I just can't believe she's gone and she'll never come back."

"I know Will. I couldn't believe Haley was dead and it took me a few days before I accepted it fully even though I'd held her body in my arms and knew it in my heart, I just didn't want to believe it for good. I had a hard time trying to even plan her funeral and Jess had to help me. Dave helped so much with everything and it did help but it was still hard. I'd sit down to try and make plans and I'd be crying. Dave and Morgan had to talk me through any planning cos I could barely do it on my own. I really had a hard time emptying and selling our house. Jess helped, all the guys helped, Dave helped, he bought it from me at way over the asking price just so I didn't have to wait for months for it to sell. He then sold it on himself but even then after he'd sold it, he gave me the money he'd gotten for it. He'd already paid me for the house but he gave me the money he'd sold it for insisting it was mine. I put so much of that, what Dave paid me for the house, a lot of Haley's life insurance, and other money I had from policies into a couple of savings accounts I'd set up for Jack, one for college and one for life after college. Dave then ended up putting more in each account before I realised what he'd done but I don't mind. It's for Jack. Dave was even so good in insisting on paying for everything for Haley's funeral but let me decide everything. He paid but let me choose everything which was so good of him. He insisted Haley have the best casket, funeral, send off, even headstone. To have you, Dave, Kevin, Morgan, Anderson and Thompson carry her casket was so much of an honour to me. I know Spencer was gutted he couldn't help but he was still recovering with his knee and using a cane but he did walk beside which was still the same thing. Thompson took his place and I don't mind. But it was an honour. And I know you might not wanna think about it right now but it would be a great honour to us if you'd let me, Dave, Morgan, Spencer, Sean and Matt do the same for J.J and carry her at her funeral."

"That would be just so amazing Aaron, I'd love that. J.J would love that. Henry would love that too. Reminds me, he needs me to take him to go say goodbye to his mom today so I'll have to. But I can't drive. And I'd need someone like you there for me. It would be great if all you guys could come with me. You all need to say goodbye too, even Jack does. You all knew her. Please? Henry really needs and deserves to say goodbye to his mom but I can't do it alone. I need help."

"Course Will, we'd be honoured to come with you and thank you. For letting us have our chances to say goodbye to J.J too."

"She was like family to you guys. She was a big part of your team and like a sister to Morgan, to Spencer, to you, to Alex, to Dave, to Garcia. She was like an aunt to Jack. She was a really good friend to Jess, Sean knew her and was friends with her too. So was James. All you guys. And I know it will be asking a lot but I can't do it on my own. Would you and the guys help me with her funeral arrangements, please?"

"Course Will. We'll help you. I was gonna help you anyway. I know how tough it will be and I know what needs to be done and how to do them. I had to learn the hard way. But sure we'll all help you plan the perfect funeral that will be the best send off we can give J.J. Don't worry about the cost. Not only will the FBI pay for everything but anything they don't pay for or cover Dave, Matt and the rest of us will pay for. It doesn't matter how much it costs to give J.J the best possible befitting funeral. It would be our honour to help you Will and we'd be honoured to help give her the best send off. And thank you for letting us carry her casket at her funeral."

"It's my honour Aaron, I'd be honoured if you guys would. She'd like that, to be carried by guys she knew well and knew the best. Thank you."

"Will it would be our honour really. It's the least we can do for J.J."

"Thank you anyway Aaron. And thanks I do feel better now. And I'm still sorry Haley's dead. She was amazing, a fantastic woman, mom to Jack and wife to you. I know you loved her so much and still love her now. I know Jack not only loved her so much but he still loves her now. He still talks about his mom. It's clear to even me he still misses her. I know you must still miss Haley. I know Jess still misses her and still loves her. Everyone loved Haley. She was a great woman and friend to anyone."

"Thanks for that Will. Means a lot, it really does. So do you think you could eat some breakfast now? I could but I can bring some up if you don't wanna eat downstairs. I'll keep you company, make sure you eat."

"Breakfast would be good actually. Didn't you say something about bacon and chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yeah, Dave, Sean, Morgan and Matt have made a lot of both to cheer up Henry. Their enjoying it now."

"I think I can come downstairs but I just gotta wash my face first."

"No problem. Oh you want some coffee? It's still hot. Fresh as of 10 minutes ago. I can get us some fresh though if it's gone cold…"

"Thanks…..no it's still pretty hot. I love coffee first thing in the morning. It's the only thing that J.J would wake up to. She loved her bed, a little too much."

Suddenly remembering J.J, Will went quiet realising what he'd just said.

"It's okay Will, it's good to remember her. It's remembering her that keep her with you and us. Don't be ashamed or embarrassed if you remember something special like J.J loving her bed. Or doing something unexpected or unusual. She was one of a kind and was her own person. You'll remember so many great things about her, what she liked to do, something special she did, the way she spoke, a particular phrase she liked to use a lot, foods she loved to eat, her routine, things she'd do everyday that made the day special for either or both of you. You'll even have really special memories only you'll know and cherish like the way she kissed you, something she liked to do between you, how her body felt to you, her touching you, you touching her, anything, even down to how she was in bed. Only you will remember them and cherish them. I have so many great memories of me and Haley together. And only I know them, their only my memories, and only I can remember any of them and cherish them. We were so great in bed together. I'm sure you and J.J were great in bed together and it's okay to remember those memories and any memories you have of the 2 of you being together, even memories of how she looked naked or how she felt to you. Or how you felt when she touched you on a certain part of your body. All the intimate memories are ones only you will have of J.J, no one else. So it's okay to remember anything about J.J or what she did. It's remembering that will keep her with you. Some memories are just yours. You won't share them but that's okay. I have memories about Haley that I don't share with anyone as their memories of us together enjoying each other, touching or kissing or being in bed or even seeing her naked. They are mine and mine only. Their great but their mine just like memories like this of J.J will be only yours. But it's okay to remember her and talk about her Will."

"Thanks Aaron. You know I keep expecting to see her around every corner or to walk through that door any minute or even to call."

"It was the same for me Will. Even though Haley and Jack had gone into protective custody just before Haley was murdered and therefore I couldn't have any contact, I and Jack still expected to see her all the time, around corners, to walk through a door, to call, to text, to be sitting somewhere. Both me and Jack often think we see her but it's a woman that looks like her or even a woman who has the same colour hair. You and Henry will probably be the same. You'll both expect to see her everywhere, you'll expect her to suddenly call, to walk through a door, you'll think you see her on the street, in the mall, anywhere, but it won't be her, it'll just be someone that looks like her or has the same colour hair and when that happens, you'll remember her and miss her. Every time we see someone that might look like Haley, even now, we miss her and remember her and it's hard. It's hardest on Jack but there's nothing I can do to stop it happening as there will always be people around who might resemble Haley, especially from a distance. It is starting to get a little easier for him and me but it's still tough and probably always will be. But memories are good and should be kept alive, so don't worry about remembering something, it's okay."

"Thanks Aaron, I just really miss her. Henry really misses her. I know it'll be hard but I feel so lucky in the fact I got you guys to be there for me."

"We'll always be there for you and Henry Will. We won't ever leave you guys. One day you will be happy again. One day soon Henry will be. You guys will be okay. We'll all help you guys heal. You'll both always miss her and love her so much and remember her too, but that's okay. We're still that way with Haley now."

"Thanks Aaron. I'll be right back, just gotta wash my face then I fancy some bacon and some chocolate chip pancakes. But thanks for being here. It does mean a lot, it really does."

"Any time Will, I'll be here with you anytime, and you don't have to thank me. I'm here cos I want to help you. You were there for me and helped me, I'm just returning the favour. I'll always be here with you, I'll always help you. Everyone will always be here for you and everyone will always help you okay?"

"Sure, thanks though Aaron. Be right back."

Will went into the bathroom to wash his tear stained face. Aaron sat on the bed drinking his mug of coffee. He knew that one day Will would be okay. But for now they all had a hard day to face and J.J's funeral to start planning. From today onwards, it would be tough on all of them. And to make the day tougher, today would be the day that Henry got to say his final goodbye to his mom. It would be a very tearful and sad day for everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys, any breakfast left for us?" The others all seemed a little shocked to see Will, showered, shaved and dressed and downstairs. They thought he'd be so broken that day he'd want to stay in his room.

"Hey Will, course there is. We're only on our first portion, but help yourselves."

"Thanks, you okay buddy?" Will looked across at Henry sitting next to Jack at the table.

"Yeah fine dad. You feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks to Aaron I am. So how the pancakes this morning buddy? They good?"

"Their awesome dad. Sean and Uncle Matt cooked them. Uncle Dave and Uncle Derek cooked the bacon and scrambled eggs."

"We got scrambled eggs to Dave?"

"Yeah Will, we have. Henry wanted them so I cooked them whilst Morgan here stood watching bacon cook but there's plenty of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and chocolate chip pancakes in the kitchen, just help yourselves. We can cook more if people want more. Morgan can cook a whole load more bacon…"

"Thanks Dave…"

Over breakfast everyone kept the chat light hearted and on anything but J.J. Everyone avoided asking Will and Henry how they were doing and tried to keep their minds off anything to do with J.J.

They were all finished and sitting chatting when Aaron turned to Dave and Matt.

"Hey guys could I have word about something a minute?"

"Sure Aaron, no problem. Excuse us guys."

"We'll be right back guys. FBI business."

"Sure Hotch."

The 3 men stepped outside of the room to talk alone.

"Everything okay Aaron? I was about to call the director in a minute about the team going on stand down for a couple of months….."

"Thanks for that Matt. Yeah but you guys have gotta figure out how we've gotta bring up the J.J subject carefully. Will wants to take Henry to see her, let him say goodbye to his mom. He can't take him by himself and wants everyone to go with him and he wants to let everyone say their own goodbye to J.J too. Oh and he wants us all to help with her funeral arrangements but today we've all gotta go with Will to see J.J and say goodbye. I can call the M.E's office so they can be ready but not only will it be tough for us having to say goodbye but we gotta be there for Will and Henry when Henry gets his chance to say his last goodbye. You remember how tough it was on Jack that day Dave?"

"I remember Aaron, it was even tougher on you though. You said goodbye to Haley too. But Jack was inconsolable but it did help him and he thanked us all for taking him and letting him say goodbye to his mom. Course we'll all go Aaron, everyone would want to."

"Oh and Will will let you Dave, you Matt, me, Morgan, Spencer and Sean be pall bearers. We'll let Will join in too if he wants but he'll let us carry her that day. He even said J.J would love it if she were carried by the guys who knew her best and were closest to her. He said he'd be honoured and that Henry would love it too."

"It would be our honour Aaron. Course we'd do that for J.J. It would be the least we could do for her."

"Yeah Aaron, it would be our honour to carry J.J and there's nothing we'd all want more. I know she'd love it. Of course we'd definitely do that. I know you've called Emily but today we also gotta call people she and us knew and who were friends and let them know what's happened. We got a few tough phone calls to make."

"I forgot about friends of ours. I'll call Mac and then Grissom, Dave you can call Horatio, Matt would you call Gibbs? They can tell the rest of their teams and if they wanted they could get out her for the funeral, depends on them and their work schedules. But I know they'd wanna try to get here."

"Sure Aaron, but that can wait til at least after we visit J.J."

"Sure Dave, now we just bring it up, just thought I'd give both you guys the heads up on having to change the happy mood at the table. But I got an idea before we do…." Aaron poked his head into the dining room where the others were sitting at the dining table, "Hey buddy can you come here a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Sure dad. I swear I've done nothing wrong that I know of….."

"I know you haven't buddy, but can you come here a sec?"

"Sure, be right back guys….."

Jack ran out of the room to where his dad, Dave and Matt were gathered.

"So what's up dad? Thanks for breakfast by the way Uncle Dave, Uncle Matt, it was awesome!"

"You're quite welcome Jack."

"Buddy I got something really hard and painful for you to remember."

"About when mom died dad?"

"Yeah about when mom died buddy. Listen do you remember when just after she was killed, me, Dave and your Aunt Jess all went to see mom and you, me and Aunt Jess got to say our own goodbyes to her? You got to talk to her and say goodbye, we all did. I know you were only 4 and a half but do you remember doing that and remember how tough it was for you?"

"Yeah I'll never forget that dad. That day was special, I got see mom one last time before the funeral and tell her everything I wanted to say. I was really sad but I liked that dad, it was so special. By the time we'd finished saying goodbye, you were crying, I was crying, Aunt Jess was crying and even Uncle Dave got to say goodbye and he was crying too. Uncle Derek had to drive everyone home as Uncle Dave couldn't drive but he did let me sit and cry on his lap while you said your own goodbye to mom dad. The rest of the team was there and did their best to comfort me whilst you were in with mom. They had tears running down their faces, even tough guy Uncle Derek. When you came out, I sat on Uncle Derek whilst you collapsed crying into Uncle Dave's arms. When Aunt had finished, she was crying so much she collapsed into a chair and Aunt J.J and Aunt Emily sat comforting her. I sat with you and Uncle Derek whilst Uncle Dave went in and when he came out he too was crying. I remember that day well, it was a really sad day but we each got to say our own private goodbye to mom and tell her what we wanted. Thanks for that dad, that was really special."

"Your welcome buddy. I'm only asking you to remember that as we gotta do it again for J.J. Will wants to take Henry to say goodbye to his mom. He's already said his goodbye but he'll probably want to see her alone again but he wants everyone to go with them and he's letting all of us say our own private goodbye to her as we all knew her so well. So it's gonna be a really tough, really sad day, especially for Henry and for Will okay buddy? You remember how tough and sad it was for you to say goodbye to your mom so you gotta be there for Henry and help him okay buddy?"

"Sure I will dad. I remember saying goodbye to mom and how tough and sad it was. Course I'll be there for my best mate dad. When we going?"

"Probably this morning buddy or sometime today. We gotta fix things up, call the M.E's office, get everyone sorted and ready and things like that. But I just thought I'd give you the heads up so you can help convince Henry he needs to and tell him you know how tough it will be. You can help make sure he gets to say everything he wants and say everything he needs to and that he says goodbye for ever okay buddy? He and everyone can say goodbye to to her at the funeral but this will be his chance to say his own private goodbye and to tell his mom anything he wants to say to her, just like it was for you when you for mom."

"Okay dad, I'll help him, I promise."

"That's my boy. Now you ready to go help me tell everyone else especially Henry about visiting J.J and saying goodbye buddy?"

"Yeah I'm ready dad."

"Good boy and thank you so much buddy, I know now and for a long to come I'll be asking a lot of you and making you remember the sad times but Henry will need you. You know what he'll be feeling and going through and although we can all help him too, it won't be the same as having a best mate his age knowing exactly what it's like to lose his mom and know exactly how he feels and what he'll be going through. I know I can be there for Will and know what it's like to have lost your wife but losing your mom is even harder, especially at Henry's age and your age and only someone whose been through the same thing and has lost their mom to a bad guy and whose nearer his age can understand what it's like for him and what life will be like, what he'll be feeling and going through. You had it tough buddy, you didn't have a mate who lost his mom when you lost your mom but Henry's luckier, he's got you to help him as you know exactly what it's like to lose your mom. He's lucky to have a best mate as great as you buddy."

"Chris lost his mom dad. When he was 3."

"Whose Chris buddy? I don't remember Chris being any of your mates."

"He's in the grade above me dad. After I started school, one day I was feeling sad and missing mom and he found me in a stall in the boys room. He told me his mom had died when he was 3 and that he knew what I was feeling. Since then, especially in the first year afterwards, he became a real great mate and he still is. In that first year, he would sit and talk if I felt sad. He's a good mate, only a year older than me but still he's a good mate. He's in in fifth grade now but we're still great mates and he's always been there for me. He lives with his dad and his step mom now. His dad remarried last year and he really likes his stepmom. She's been living with them for a couple of years now. But until Chris was 8, his dad didn't have a girlfriend. His aunt and uncle help his dad out with Chris and his stepmom helps out now too."

"Oh yeah I think I remember you having a few mates in fifth grade buddy. I do remember a boy named Chris. I never knew about his mom though but his dad is a nice guy. Chris Simpson right?"

"Yeah that's him dad. Maybe next weekend or one day next week as we got spring break, can he come over and maybe sleep over? He and I can have Henry and my normal room. But he can talk to Henry, tell him he knows what Henry is feeling and going through."

"Sure he can buddy. I'll call his dad tomorrow okay?"

"Thanks dad. So we gonna go tell Henry now?"

"Yeah buddy."

Aaron, Jack, Dave and Matt all went back into the dining room and sat back down at the table.

"Everything okay Hotch?"

"Yeah, er Henry, your dad wants to take you down to the M.E's office where your mom is and let you say goodbye to her. You'll get to say whatever you want to her, get to see her one last time and get to say goodbye to her. Guys we're all going with them. We'll let Henry and Will say goodbye but we need to each say goodbye too. She was like family to us too. Henry I know this will be hard but everyone of us is going with you guys. Your dad wants us to. We'll all be there for you and your dad."

"I remember saying goodbye to mom Henry. It was so special, really sad and hard but it was worth it. Dad, me, Aunt Jess and Uncle Dave all got to say our own private separate goodbye to mom. I got to tell her I loved her, I missed her, I'd always love and miss her, that dad had killed George and saved me and dad had been the hero again. I told her dad was my hero and that one day I'd make her and dad proud by becoming what dad is now. I got to tell her loads of different things and got to tell mom everything I had to say. No one rushed me or hurried me. Dad was with me to help but he let me talk to mom. She was dead but she looked like she was sleeping, I not only got to tell mom everything I wanted to and needed to, I got to tell her I loved her and always would, I got to tell her I missed her so much and that I'd always miss her, I got to tell her all about how great dad was and is and how much he was helping me. I got to tell her everything and I got to kiss her on the cheek goodbye and blow her a kiss. Once I finished I was crying. But dad was there with and for me. Afterwards we went out and I sat in Uncle Dave's lap crying whilst dad said his goodbye. He came out crying. I sat on Uncle Derek's lap whilst dad collapsed crying into Uncle Dave's arms. Aunt Jess said her goodbye to mom and collapsed into Aunt Emily's and your mom's arms. I sat with dad. We were both crying, everyone was. When he came out fro saying goodbye to mom, Uncle Dave was crying. It was really tough and so sad to have to say goodbye and see mom one last time but I needed to. Dad needed to. So did Aunt Jess and Uncle Dave. Everyone helped me, dad, Aunt Jess and even Uncle Dave. They'll all help you and dad too. I'll help too. It'll be okay Henry I promise you. You might be real sad and it will be tough but I promise you mate, I'll be right there for you. Everyone will. And mates don't break a promise. Dad could Chris come round tomorrow instead? And could he have lunch and maybe dinner and maybe sleepover? You can call his dad to ask him but Chris should be here. He can help Henry too after we've gotten through today. He'd want to help Henry like he helped me. Please dad?"

"Course buddy, I'll call his dad in a minute okay and unless they've got other plans it's fine."

"Chris Simpson, the big boy in 5th grade?"

"Yeah, my mate Chris."

"How can Chris help and why could he help you Jack?"

"Chris lost his mom, his real mom, when he was 3. Until he was 8 it was just him and his dad, just like it's just been me and dad, and just like it'll be just you and your dad now. Until his dad met his stepmom when Chris was 8, Chris' aunt and uncle helped his dad take care of Chris, they still do now and Chris loves them. But his stepmom helps out too now and Chris really gets on with her. But he and his dad are real close, they always have been. Even after his dad met his stepmom, he made sure he spent loads of one on one time with Chris and never left him out of anything he and Lisa, his stepmom now, did. She's like a second mom to Chris now but Chris and his dad are like me and dad, best buddies and real close. Even now his dad will love spending loads of time with Chris alone, doing dad son things. Chris loves it, he really loves his dad. But he knows what it's like to lose your mom when your young. After I started school, Chris and I became great mates and he's been real good to me. He's really helped me, talking, being there, everything."

"I never knew Chris lost his mom when he was 3."

"Not many people do. He tends to keep it quiet but it's something we have in common and he's been a great mate to me. He'll be a great mate to you too. He'll help you when your at school and feel sad, he loves going on sleepovers and having me round for a sleepover. He loves having fun. He's a great mate. In fact we're only about 6 months apart in age. He's only about 6 months older than me and he's in 5th grade cos his birthday is in March and mine is in October so he's in the grade above. He's just turned 11 whereas I'm still 10. But I promise he'll wanna help you too. Dad can I go call Chris now, invite him for a sleepover, then you can talk to his dad to arrange things?"

"Sure buddy, here, you can use this…invite him for more than one night if you want. You don't mind do you Dave if Jack's mate comes to stay for a couple of nights?" Aaron handed Jack his cell phone

"Course not Aaron, he's welcome for as many nights as he can stay or Jack wants him to stay for."

"How many nights then dad?"

"Say from tomorrow morning til say Wednesday if he can? A real long sleepover and it'll give him time to talk to and help Henry and if he or you guys want him to stay longer, he's more than welcome to. We can sort things with his dad and get his dad to bring him some more clothes."

"Thanks dad."

Jack ran out of the room. About 10 minutes later, Jack finally returned holding out the cell to his dad.

"Chris can come dad, his dad wants to talk to you though, here…."

"Sure buddy, be right back guys….hi Mr Simpson….." Aaron strode out of the room.

"You guys will all love Chris. Especially you Uncle Sean."

"I'm sure we will Jack. Any mate of yours is sure to be a lot of fun. We are sorry about his mom though."

"Thanks, he still misses her but he's like me now. He misses her, thinks about her and loves her but knows she'll always be in his heart and that he'll always have his dad and now his step mom too. Henry, dude, mom will always be in my heart, I'll always miss her, I'll always love her and I'll never stop thinking about her. Your mom will always be in your heart, she's a part of you, and always will be, just like mom is a part of me and always will be, you'll always love her, you'll always miss her and you'll always remember the good times you had with your mom, remember how much she loved you and always will, remember everything about her, from the sound of her voice, to how it felt when she hugged you or held your hand, I'll always remember those things and loads more about my mom. I'll never forget that last hug she gave me when she hugged me too tight. I didn't realise it at the time that it was the last time I'd ever see mom and the last time she'd hug me. It was just after that and just after I'd run to hide after dad gave me the signal to work the case with him, meaning I had to hide and be real quiet in a chest by his desk and wait til he found me, it was a game we played. I loved that game. But after dad told me to go work the case with him and mom gave me that huge hug and told me she loved me so much, both of which I'll never forget, I went to hide and after I hid, George shot mom and killed her. I hid in that chest until dad came and found me but by then mom was dead. So was George. Dad killed George to save me. People may not think I still remember that day cos I was only 4 and a half, but I do and I always will, but I'll really always remember mom's last words to me telling me she loved me so much and I'll always remember her last hug. Those 2 things are so special to me as they are the last time I ever saw mom alive. You'll always remember the last time you saw your mom, the last time she spoke to you, told you she loved you, the last time she gave you a hug and a kiss, even the last time she held your hand. Everything that made her so special a mom to you, you'll remember and you'll never forget."

"Chris's dad will drop him here at 10am tomorrow and Chris can stay all week if you want him to guys. He'll pack enough clothes for the whole week but he can bring Chris more clothes if he needs them. He'll pick Chris up when either Chris wants to go home or the sleepover ends but I've offered to drop him home if his dad can't come. He's sorry about your mom Henry."

"That's okay."

"Dad is it still okay if Chris and I share mine and Henry's normal room and make it just like a sleepover?"

"Sure buddy, it's fine, honest. Your still welcome to sleep with me every night Henry if you want, or sleep with your dad or sleep with any of us. You can even sleep in Jack's bed in my room whilst Chris is here if you want. It'll be entirely up to you okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Uncle Aaron, and thank you for last night. It did make me feel really better. Would it be okay if I slept in your bed the whole night tonight? Just in case dad wants to be alone or feels real sad again."

"Sure it is Henry, it's fine, honest, whatever makes you happiest , makes you feel most secure and gives you the most comfort."

"Thanks Uncle Aaron. Is that okay with you dad?"

"It's fine with me buddy. Thanks Aaron and thanks for last night. Thanks to you too Matt. And thanks for this morning Aaron, the talk did really help."

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I know we'll have to get dressed up for the funeral but do we have to to go see Henry's mom?"

"No buddy, wear what you want okay? What you got on is fine to go in. There's no need to dress up. I'm not changing out of these jeans and t-shirt. Everyone can wear what they're most comfortable in."

"Okay just checking. Thanks for letting Chris come stay and sleepover Uncle Dave."

"You're quite welcome Jack. He sounds like he can really help Henry and help you guys have fun. How about tomorrow for dinner I cook you 3 guys and you Sean a dinner of hot dogs and PB&J sandwiches to start, mac n cheese with bacon for main and cookie dough ice cream for dessert? We can have pizza for lunch. On Monday I'll cook you guys chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and scrambled egg for breakfast like we've had this morning."

"There's such a dinner Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah Dave there's such a dinner?"

"Yeah there is. Matt, James, Aaron, you guys can help me. You can help too Sean but you too can eat it all okay?"

"Sure thanks Dave!"

"Yeah thanks Uncle Dave!"

"Thanks Uncle Dave!"

"Spoiling them already are you Dave?"

"Sleepover food Aaron."

"Cos I know he's tried it before buddy and loves it how about Monday for dinner I cook my famous Chilli? Sean you can help me but it'll be Hotchner's only in the kitchen. Jess your allowed. Dave your banned."

"Banned from my own kitchen? That's a first."

"Only so you don't figure out the recipe…it's a family secret and one day soon I'm gonna teach it to you buddy. And then you can help cook the Hotchner chilli."

"Thanks dad!"

"Sure I'll help bro. At least I not only know the recipe but I won't be banned from the kitchen."

"If it's okay with you guys, I'll leave you to cook this time Aaron."

"Fine with us Jess. Dave whilst we cook you and Jess can hang and watch movies with the boys and keep an eye on them. Have a fun job. Morgan, Matt, Spencer, James, Alex, you guys can strip and change everyone's sheets. So everyone has clean beds. Plus you guys can start on any laundry."

"Why do we have to do Rossi's housework Hotch? We're the guests here…"

"Pull your weight Morgan? Help out? Me and Sean are cooking dinner. Will you could hang out with the boys, Dave and Jess. And for moaning Morgan, you get my bed, Jack's bed in my room, Will's bed, Henry's bed in his room. Matt you can do your bed, and Spencer's bed, James, you can do your guys' bed and Jess's bed and Sean's bed, Spencer you can do Garcia's bed, Alex you can do Morgan's bed and Dave's bed. Garcia you can start on the laundry, Morgan and the others can help you when they've finished. Oh and not only change the beds, but give the rooms your in a quick hoover and dusting. Make sure you clean them okay Morgan? Guys? In return you get to enjoy chilli and I'll pay for pizza the next day."

"Fine but we only have to do it once right Hotch?"

"Er I was thinking we'd all help out around twice a week? If I'm not cooking I'll help out. Same goes for Sean

"Do I not get a say in this then?"

"No sorry bro, but no. Dave we'll help you out. Will you even think about it and it's no. You simply relax, Morgan will do your room every time. Along with his own. And the living room. That needs hovering and dusting sometimes. Dave you got a pinny and a dust cloth?"

"Sure, I'll find it for you Morgan."

"You do and you're a dead man Rossi!"

"Challenge accepted big guy. Garcia will make you wear it."

"And we'll take a photo and post it on Facebook. Garcia can help us."

"Sean do that and you'll be sorry….."

"I accept that challenge."

"Don't worry Rossi man, he'll wear the pinny…."

"Thanks kitten…"

After they'd all helped clean up after breakfast, Aaron rang the morgue to arrange for everyone to go down there. They agreed to keep it open and private for all the team all day and even said they'd arrange both a side room for that day and the transfer of J.J's body to whatever funeral home Will chose. Aaron made sure to thank them before hanging up and going back to where everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Guys we can go down there anytime and spend as long as we want. They'll not only put J.J in a side room for us but they'll keep the morgue private and open for us all day."

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"On the way to see Henry's mom, can me, you, Uncle Sean, Aunt Jess and Uncle Dave stop by to see mom and put fresh flowers on her grave and say hi? We can meet the others there. I promise I'll be there Henry. Can we dad? Just us 5?"

"Course we can buddy. You guys don't mind that do you if me, Dave, Sean, Jess and Jack stop by to see Haley? You don't mind do you Will? We'll meet up with you after and I promise we'll be there."

"Course not Aaron. In fact why don't we all drive by there and the rest of us can wait in the SUV's whilst you guys go see Haley. You can take your time and take as long as you want. We'll wait for you."

"Will's right Hotch. We'll just wait for you guys to visit Haley's grave. We can even stop by a florist and get the best bunch of flowers there. Little man Jack can choose the best bunch. I'll pay for them."

"Thanks Morgan, thanks guys. You don't mind do you Henry?"

"No course not. You guys go see Jack's mom first. That's okay with me. We can wait for you guys. Jack deserves to say hi to his mom."

"Thanks Henry. We can go whenever your ready to see your mom and whenever your ready to go Will."

"I wanna go see mom Uncle Aaron. I'm ready."

"I'm ready anytime Aaron. Why don't we all get ready, brush our teeth and use the bathroom before we leave?"

"Sure, come on guys, let's go get ready. But remember this isn't gonna be easy on any of us. But we all have to be there for Will and Henry, no matter how sad we are okay?"

"Sure Hotch."

Within 10 minutes they'd all brushed their teeth and used the bathrooms and were all ready to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

They stopped by a really good florist and Jack, Aaron, Morgan, Dave, Jess and Sean all went inside first.

"Choose anything you want Jack, anything you think you're mom would love. It doesn't matter how big or how much it costs. I'll pay for whatever."

"And I bought a couple of bottles of water so we can put the fresh flowers in your mom's vase."

"Thanks Uncle Derek. Thanks Uncle Dave."

"And take your time choosing Jack, there's no rush. Just pick the best ones okay buddy?"

"Sure dad…." Jack looked around and found the most colourful and most beautiful bunch of flowers in the shop "Dad? These would be perfect. Mom would love them. What do think?"

"She sure would buddy. They are perfect. Jess what do you think?"

"They are amazing. She'd love them Jack. Let's get them okay?"

"Sure, thanks Uncle Derek, mom is gonna love these flowers."

"Your welcome little man. I agree with you though. Your mom will love them. They're perfect for her."

Morgan happily paid for the flowers and helped Jack carry them carefully back out to the SUV. Jack sat in the back of Aaron's SUV with Henry and Will in the front. Morgan put the flowers safely in the back of Aaron's SUV before they all drove onto the cemetery.

Whilst the others all waited in the SUV's, Jack, holding his dad's hand for comfort, Sean, carrying the flowers, and Dave, walking with Jess, all went and visited Haley's grave. Dave and Sean helped Jack fill the vase that sat at Haley's gravestone with the water from the bottles had with him before putting the fresh big bunch of flowers in it. When they'd finished, it did look beautiful. As he spoke, Jack clung to his dad's hand. Aaron did his best to comfort his son as he spoke to his mom's grave.

"Hi mom, I hope your doing okay in heaven. We bought you some new flowers. The best bunch in there. I chose them myself and everyone agrees their perfect. You'll gonna love them. I don't know if you've heard the sad news but Henry's mom, Aunt J.J died yesterday. She was shot and killed by a bad guy just like you. I hope she's found you in heaven and keeping you company. Uncle Derek killed the bad guy but it was too late for Aunt J.J. We're all staying with Uncle Dave and helping Henry and Uncle Will. We're going to all visit her body after we leave here but I promise you mom, I'll help Henry and be there for him. I know how sad I was and how tough it was for me to lose you. Chris is coming round for a sleepover this week to Uncle Dave's house so he too can help and be there for Henry. I promise to be there for and help Uncle Will too. Dad's already really helping him and being the great friend to him he is. But we just came to say hi mom. We bought Uncle Dave, Aunt Jess, Uncle Sean and dad's here too. The whole family. The others are only in the SUV's real close. But I know you can already see everyone and see us here. I wish I could see you again mom. I miss you so much and I love you so much. Please look after Aunt J.J and help her become an angel like you are. She deserves to be an angel too. I hope your doing okay up there mom. I know you're always looking down and over on all us, especially on me and I know you're always keeping me, dad, Aunt Jess, Uncle Sean, Uncle Dave and everyone safe. I know you couldn't keep Aunt J.J safe, I know you tried to though. But it was the bad guy's fault. Please can you help Aunt J.J keep watch over Uncle Will and Henry and help her keep them safe? I know you and Aunt J.J will but Aunt J.J might need your help. You'll always help anyone who needs help mom. Oh by the way, I'm doing real good. Got straight A's on my last report card. Mr Gibson says I'm doing amazing. You'd be so proud of me mom. Dad's proud of me, so are Aunt Jess and Uncle Sean. Oh and the score is now 56 nil to me. I never lose. I'm aiming for 100 nil before the 4th grade is over. Dad's promised me a new bike, a new action figure and 100 bucks. I am so gonna get all that. We moved into Aunt Jess's house last year. Dad finally gave in. And life there is great. Uncle Sean is a awesome uncle. He works a 7 to 3 shift now so he can pick me up after school. But I love having a chance to hang out with him every day after school and I love him living with us. He's so cool. The coolest uncle alive. The team is doing awesome mom. Still top of the league and we haven't lost a game yet. Was voted the MVP again at the end of last season. Uncle Dave has brilliant strategies. Dad's still the best coach, though Uncle Sean is part of the team now and is an awesome coach too. He helps out and stands in for dad when the team is away. He's really good at soccer, but I know you must be able to watch him. I know your watching me play. We've only got a few games left of this season but we're so good that our team will be top of the league again. You should be proud of dad, mom, proud of Uncle Sean too. Thanks to dad's help and all the team's help, he's turned into a really great guy, a really fun guy too. I finally found someone that loves mac n cheese as much as me and Henry do mom! Uncle Sean cooks it for me and him all the time. He cooks bacon with it which makes it even more awesome. Cooks chocolate chip pancakes and bacon so much too. We all had that for breakfast. You'd really like Uncle Sean now mom, he's a great guy, a real awesome uncle. He works a 7am to 3pm shift at the Plaza every day so he can finish in time to pick me up from school so both Aunt Jess and dad can work normal hours and never have to worry about me. He cooks me and him dinner and then cooks dad and Aunt Jess something else. He's the main cook now but his food is awesome! You'd love his cooking mom. Uncle Dave is still the best but Uncle Sean is just as good as Aunt Jess, in fact a little better. Dad you should take cooking lessons off Uncle Sean."

"Maybe one day buddy, maybe one day."

"Anyway mom, just thought I'd give you an update, though I'm sure you already know everything as you're always watching over me, over dad, over Aunt Jess, whose still as awesome as ever by the way, and over Uncle Sean, the best uncle in the world and also over everyone else. If Aunt J.J is up there with you can you tell her to pass a message onto Henry and Uncle Will and tell them it's okay to let go and say goodbye? I had to learn that and although we can tell them, they'll listen if it comes from her or you mom. If there's any way you or Aunt J.J can help them let go and say goodbye and maybe be happy again then we, like dad always says, would really appreciate it. I'd love it if you or Aunt J.J could help my best mate and his dad, not for me, but for them. We can all help them as much as we can and we will but you and Aunt J.J can help them too, I know you guys can. They need all the help they can get. So please mom, if there is any way? Anyway for now I gotta say goodbye but I promise I'll be back soon to visit. I miss you so much mom, it still hurts but I know I got an awesome dad who loves me so much, I got an awesome Aunt Jess, who take such awesome care of me when dad goes away and who loves me so much, I know I got an awesome uncle in Uncle Sean and I'm so happy he's part of our lives now and living with us. I love living at Aunt Jess's house with dad, Aunt Jess and Uncle Sean. I finally got a proper family again but it'll never be the same without you, the most awesome mom in the world. I love you so much mom and I always will. I promise I'll be back real soon to visit. Please don't forget about Uncle Will and Henry, I know you won't. If Aunt J.J is up there with you can you tell her I said hi to her and that I miss her too. Tell her not to worry about Uncle Will and Henry, we'll look after them and do our best to make sure their okay. We're all staying with Uncle Dave until people wanna leave. Think we're moving in there mom! Anyway bye for now. I love you so much and I really miss you. I promise with all of my heart I'll be back to visit you real soon. Bye mom. I love you!" Jack blew his mom a huge kiss and then, overcome with emotion, flung his arms around his dad's stomach and buried his head into his dad's side and began to let out a few tears.

"Buddy that was lovely. I'm sure mom's listened and heard every word you said."

Dave, then Sean, then Jess all spoke what they wanted to Haley, though nothing of what they said was any match to what Jack had said. When they'd finished, Sean looked at Aaron before holding out his hand to Jack.

"Hey Jack why don't we head back to the others whilst your dad talks to your mom hey?"

"Sure. Thanks for bringing me and us here though dad."

"Anytime buddy, I'll always bring you whenever you wanna come, no matter what I'm doing, I'd drop everything. And I love you so much buddy."

"I love you too dad. Bye mom, I love you so much and I miss you. I'll be back soon I promise." Jack blew another big kiss to his mom before taking Sean's hand and walking back to the SUV with the others, leaving his dad to talk to Haley alone.

"Hi Haley, it's me Aaron. I know you can hear this and I know Jack told you almost everything that's been going on. He's doing great by the way, you'd be so proud of him, I sure you are. I certainly am. He just amazes me every day. He's really growing up fast. He still wants to be like me though. Even after all these years I'm still his hero and I think I always will be. Thank you Haley for giving us Jack and for bringing him up so well for the first 4 and half years of his life. I'm trying to match you and it's hard and I hope I'm doing an okay job in your eyes. I am trying, really I am and I'm spending every free minute I got with him. Since becoming our section chief, Matt Cruz, you remember my old friend don't you? Well since he's become section chief, he's offered to take my place on some cases to allow me to stay behind and stay home with Jack. He's even planning on going through all the training to become an official profiler. But although that's great and I'll take him up on the offer, it doesn't change what's happened. I failed Haley, I failed to keep J.J safe. I know everyone says I didn't and none of it was my fault but I still feel I failed and there's nothing I can do to change it and bring her back. I failed you Haley and I am so sorry. I'm trying my best every day to make it up to you by being the best father I can to our son. I did promise I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to you and this is the only way I know how I can try to. I know it'll never bring you back and I know that you sacrificed your life so I could save our son. I hope your proud of me for that Haley. It's the only good thing that came of that day and since is Jack. He's the reason I kept going after your death. One day he'll make you so proud. One day he'll make me so proud. I promise to help him every way I can, by being the best possible father, by helping achieve any goals, by helping him get to what he wants to do in life, which is to become an FBI agent and a profiler and to one day have my unit chief job, something I know one day he will be. Even after all these years he still wants that more than anything. I've already been helping him by setting up college funds and after education funds. I put most of your life insurance into the accounts and I'm always putting more in every month. Dave helped too by the way. He put a mil in each account without me knowing but I'm grateful he did, as it means Jack will be set up for life by the time he graduates high school. He's so smart Haley, smarter than maybe Spencer or at least as smart. I'm sure he gets that from you. You had the brains. Jack got your brains for sure. I'm still working with his principal about getting his IQ tested. His principal has promised that no matter what the outcome, Jack will stay with his grade and his class and won't be treated any different. Everything he really wants and, because he really wants it, I want it for him too. I'll make sure he's happy Haley and I'll do my best to be the best dad I can to him but no one can match you as a parent to him. Jess is brilliant with him, she loves him so much and takes fantastic care of him. I've made her his legal guardian in my absence, did it a few years ago so that if anything happens when I'm away or anything happened to me, Jack would stay with Jess no matter what. It also means she can sign anything or deal with any legal matters in regards to Jack in my absence, including anything for school. I know Jack told you we moved into Jess's house for good. I hope that's okay with you. It gave Jack a lot more stability as he's now living in just one home all the time and not moving between homes. He's happier too. So I think I made the right decision. I hope I did in your eyes. I did for our son. Sean's really great by the way. So happy now and doing so great. You'd really be proud of him Haley, I am. He got promoted to bar manager after he moved here. Works in the Plaza here in Quantico. Used to work at the New York Plaza. Imagine it Haley, my brother, your brother in law, working at the famous great New York Plaza. He was head bar tender there. Since he got put in jail for assaulting his ex boss, he's a really changed guy. He gave up alcohol, he stopped smoking. He's never touched drugs since before that drugs case I helped him with. He got himself clean then and since then has stayed clean. He's got a whole load of new friends that are good friends. I know I and the team helped him but it took a lot from him and he really worked hard to get to what he is now, the great, fun loving brother I know was in him. He's great with Jack, he works his shifts around Jack finishing school just so he can pick him and be with him after school which is great. It means can stay working til half 5 when she finishes instead of leaving early to pick him up, something she used to do. But Sean is great with Jack and Jack really loves him so much. I've never known a grown man enjoy and eat mac n cheese so much Haley but he does, he loves cooking it for him and Jack and he loves eating loads of it, just like Jack. He's the main cook now and cooks most meals. But he loves cooking, saves Jess the job after she gets home. He'll clean up the kitchen too. Means Jess can really relax after work and spend time with Jack. Jack loves hanging out with his Uncle Sean though. Now when I'm away, he's still got a guy to hang around with, do guy stuff with and talk about any guy stuff with. It'll really help in the next few years once he hits puberty. I'll help him of course and talk to him about anything. I promise I'll give him all the talks he needs. I might get Sean to help but I'll be there for him. But having Sean at home means he's always got a guy around he can talk to, ask anything, especially about girls. I know Sean will be better for him to talk to about girls and about going out with girlfriends. I'm sure he'll have a lot of girls after him. He's growing every day. He'll be one hell of a man Haley I'm sure of it. I know you can see everyone now and see how great he is doing. You'd be so proud of the man he's becoming Haley. I know I am. Every day he makes me so proud to call him my son just by being himself. I hope I'm doing enough for him Haley and being enough of a dad to him. I am so lucky he had you as his mom, I am so lucky you have a sister as great as Jess who has always been and will always be so amazing to him. You should be so proud of your sister Haley. I am so grateful to her every day. If J.J is up there with you can you tell her I'm so sorry I didn't protect her. I'd give anything for her to come back right now. Will is hurting so much, Henry too. They really miss her. If there's anything you and or J.J could do to ease their pain, I'd really appreciate Haley, I really would. I'll help them as much as I can, especially today and at J.J's funeral. Will's letting us do the great honour of carrying J.J in her casket. Me, Dave, Morgan, Spencer, Sean and Matt. If Will wants to he can too of course but we'll make sure she's given the best possible funeral we can give her. It will be the best send off we can give her. I'll help Will with all the funeral arrangements. Dave and Morgan will too. They helped me, so we'll help Will. I promise to help both Will and Henry as much as I can and I'll do my best. I know the other guys will all do their best too. But if there's anyway J.J and or you Haley can help Will and Henry let go and say goodbye it would be really good. It was so hard for me to say goodbye to you. It was even harder on Jack and I'm not sure how he got through it but he did and he did get to say goodbye. Now we have to help Henry and Will say goodbye to J.J and to be honest Haley I'm not sure how we can. We all have to say goodbye to her too. That will be hard but nothing like helping Will and Henry say goodbye. Since we got home yesterday, you'd be so proud of Jack for how much he's done to help Henry and how much he's doing now. He's being such an amazing mate to Henry right now, it's astounding. He gets that strength from you Haley, I know he does. He's got so much strength and is so tough it's unbelievable. He's so mature for his age. But even though he's already 10, 10 can you believe it Haley, he's getting older all the time, but even though he's already 10 and so mature, there are times he still wants me, his dad and I know now and for a while to come he'll want me and I promise I will be there for him and I will help him, The whole team isn't working for at least 2 months. Matt's put us all on stand down. The director is more than happy and has put the back ups in place for us. So it means we can all be here and around for Will and Henry and help them start to heal. Even now after over 5 years, I still haven't healed completely and I don't think I ever will. There'll always be a hole in my heart for you that can never be filled. You were my soul mate Haley. I tried to find love again with Beth and I tried to move on. Although I tried everything, me and Beth didn't work out. She cheated on me Haley. She made me choose between our son and her. There was never any choice. I'd always choose Jack. I had to break up with her. No one would ever come before Jack. He'd come first every time. How she could even think I'd choose her over our son is unbelievable. After I broke up with her, I found out she was cheating on me. Garcia helped me ruin them both and both of them are out of our lives forever. I know you want me to move on and I do want to but only with a woman who'd accept and love Jack for who he is and who'd want him in her life and who would never dream of making me choose ever. I could never choose anyone over Jack. She'd also have to understand about my job. I know it's my job that made it so you had to divorce me and I'm so sorry I couldn't see it at the time and I wasn't there for you. I've never stopped loving you by the way. I still love you so much now and I miss you so much Haley. You were my life and after Jack was born you and Jack were my life. I know I had the BAU but for 20 years you never gave up on me and stuck by me through so much. I'm so sorry I put you through all that. You didn't deserve it. You were the stronger person not me. You gave me such great memories of when we were together. And not only did you make me proud by agreeing to go out with me when we first met and not only did you Haley make me the proudest man alive by marrying me, our wedding night was fantastic by the way, but you made my life complete the day you gave birth to our son and bought him into this world. From that day on you were such a natural mom. But just by giving us a son, you made me so proud. I was finally a dad to beautiful and brilliant little boy. Thank you for that Haley. Jack is perfect in every way. One day I know he'll make a great father himself to a son of his own. But for now he's just enjoying being the great kid he is. He's making you proud every day Haley, he's making me so proud every day too. He won best costume last year for Halloween. I managed to find him a real working Darth Vadar costume thanks to friend of Garcia's. He looked so fantastic in that costume Haley. But I bet you saw him anyway but he did look amazing and so real. He loved it. Sadly it was a rental but I'm gonna see if this year I can get it again and maybe somehow convince the person I got it from to buy it from them. I'll get Garcia to help me. Anyway I have to go now but please can you and J.J help Will and Henry alongside us helping them? It would be really great if you both could. They need to let go and say goodbye. Only then can they start to heal and move on. Until we're sure Will is gonna be okay, we'll all be staying at Dave's house and helping him and Henry. One day they'll be okay but although we'll try our hardest and best it will be hard so if there is anyway you and J.J could help them, we'd all really appreciate it and it would really help them. I have to go now Haley and I'm so sorry I have to leave you again. I hate having to leave you, I always did. The only thing that's harder than leaving you nowadays is leaving Jack when I have to work. That's still so tough and I don't think it will ever get any easier. But I know you're always watching over him, Jess, Sean, me, Will and everyone else and you're always with Jack. I know that. You're a part of him Haley. He's your flesh and blood. I may have lost you but I'll always have a part of you in our son. I see more and more of you in Jack every day. We talk about you often and me or Jess, or now Sean too, bring him here to visit you whenever he wants to come. Dave's bought him a couple of times, so has Matt. I hope you really like those flowers Haley. Our son chose them so they should be perfect. I think their perfect. You were perfect. They match you perfectly. But for now goodbye Haley my one true love. I still miss you so much and I still love you so much, as much as the day we first met. My feelings for you have never changed. I've loved you with all of my heart since I saw you in the high school theatre. My love for you has never changed Haley. You were the only for me. I still promise you now that is the truth. In our whole marriage, you were the only woman I ever slept with. That's how much you meant to me. I still think of you that way sometimes and I hope you don't mind but you did get me going so much and still do. Just thinking of us together gets me going. I did and I still do love you so much Haley, even after you divorced me I still loved you. I never wanted another woman from the time you left until the time you died, I was still faithful to you, even though we weren't married. It took over 2 years after your death before I went out with Beth. We both did have a good time and she's the only other woman I've ever slept with but sadly it didn't work out. She not only cheated but she made me choose between Jack and her, like there would be a contest or she would win. I did love her but not as much as I ever loved you. She wasn't the woman for me and Jack, I know that now. Maybe one day I'll find someone worthy who'd get your approval to be involved in your son's life. But for now Haley good bye my love, I still love you so much and I still miss you like crazy. Goodbye my sweetheart, I promise I'll be back soon. And please will you and J.J make sure you help us help Will and Henry. They need every one and all the help they can get. Goodbye for now Haley, I love you and I miss you."

Aaron looked longingly at Haley's grave before sadly turning and walking away. He hated leaving her grave every time he visited but he knew he'd be back again really soon. He climbed wordlessly into the driver's seat of his SUV.

"You okay dad?"

"Yeah I am now buddy."

"Thanks for letting us come here on the way dad. Uncle Will. Henry mate."

"I'll bring you anytime you wanna come buddy. I always will and I promise. Thanks Will. Thanks Henry."

"It's no problem Aaron. You guys needed to visit Haley, especially today. Did you get to say all you wanted to your mom Jack?"

"Yeah thanks Uncle Will I did. And you guys wanna know something Henry?"

"What's that then Jack?"

"I bet, like my mom is, your mom is watching over all us right now. Mom always is and I know your mom is too. And I know that your mom Henry is already up in heaven with my mom. I bet their chatting about us right now."

"Really do you think so Jack?"

"I know so mate. Mom's always watching over especially me and dad but also Aunt Jess, Uncle Sean and everyone else, including you and your dad. She keeps me and dad safe and keeps everyone else safe too."

"Do you really think she's in heaven already Jack?"

"I know she is Henry. I may not be able to see her but I know that if mom is, she is too. And my mom will teach her how to be a perfect angel. She's already qualified to be an angel like my mom and very soon she'll be like a guardian angel to you and your dad, just like my mom is a guardian angel to me, dad, Aunt Jess and Uncle Sean, watching over us, keeping us safe, everything like that. That's what your mom will be to you and dad, she'll always be watching over you and your dad and keeping you guys safe. I know my mom is watching over us right now, keeping us safe, able to hear everything we say. When I talk to her at her grave, I know she's listening and can hear every word I say, and anyone else that talks to her says. When you see your mom today, remember she can hear you, she'll hear every word, I know she will. And whenever you visit her after her funeral and you talk to her, she'll hear every word. Like when I blow my mom kisses and I know she catches and keeps hold of them forever, whenever you blow your mom a kiss both today, at her funeral and when you visit her at her grave, she'll catch and keep hold of them forever. My mom knows I and dad still really miss her and love her so much. Your mom will too. We may not be able to see our mom's anymore but I know their with us and always will be. Dad, Aunt Jess, Uncle Sean and Uncle Dave often talk about mom, remember her, remember the good times and the bad times, like when I've been naughty, remember how she looked, what her voice sounded like everything. Dad and I love sitting and talking about her. It really helps too. I'll never forget mom, dad won't, Aunt Jess won't, Uncle Dave won't, no one will ever forget my mom. You'll never forget your mom, neither will your dad and neither will anyone else. Everyone will always remember her. She was awesome. It's remembering my mom that keeps her alive and keeps her with us. It'll be the same for your mom. No matter where you and your dad are in the world, she'll always be a part of you Henry. She's your mom and always will be, just like my mom will always be a part of me, she was my mom and always will be my mom. She was an awesome mom. Your mom was an awesome mom."

As they listened to Jack tell all this to Henry in the backseat, both Aaron and Will sitting in the front were astounded at Jack's maturity and how much he really was trying to help his friend. Aaron had never felt so proud of his son before that moment. Jack really was mature beyond his years, even at only 10, he really was becoming a young man to be proud of.

"Thanks Jack."

They all soon arrived at the morgue. Holding tightly onto Henry's hand and following Aaron holding onto Jack's hand, they led the way inside the building, where they were met by the head medical examiner. He instantly knelt down to Jack and Henry's level to greet the boys first and held out his hand. Both Aaron and Will didn't mind they were being temporarily ignored and appreciated the man's efforts towards their sons.

"Hi, I'm Tom, I'm the head medical examiner here. You must be Jack and you must be Henry. I'm the guy whose watching over your mom and looking after her til her funeral."

"Hi, thanks for looking after Aunt J.J Tom. This is my best mate Henry. Aunt J.J is his mom." Jack shook Tom's hand before Tom turned to Henry who briefly shook his hand.

"There's no rush Henry, guys. Take all day if you want. I've put your mom in that special side room and put flowers and nice things in there that I know she'd like. It's not like the morgue back there. That side room is just like a small living room really, it's more cozy and welcoming than back there. Your mom would like that room. But I promise that whatever you say to your mom Henry will be between you guys. No one outside the room will hear what you say. I've cleaned her up and had a assistant whose a woman put some make up on her so she looks beautiful now. But take as long as you want with your mom, there's no time limit or rush okay? You get to say whatever you want to her. I've put a band aid over the wound on her head so you can't see it. She looks like she's sleeping and she is. She'll just never wake up. I am so sorry about your mom though Henry, she was a fine agent and a good woman. I know she loved you and your dad so much."

"Thank you Tom."

"There's a break room there guys" Tom pointed to a door further down the hall "And there's a bathroom right next to it if anyone needs it. But in the break room there's coffee, soda, juice, water, everything. Just help yourselves. I can always have an assistant go get more supplies for you guys or us. But take your time guys, there's no rush and there won't be. You guys have got all day. I'll be here all day. So will my 2 assistants. We're not going anyway. Henry I've done my best to make your mom look her best and she's ready for you anytime you wanna go see her okay? You guys can all sit on chairs out here, in the break room or I've set out a load of chairs in the side room next door if you wanna go in there." He stood up and held out his hand to Will who shook it.

"Will I am so sorry. J.J was a good woman and a great agent. She'll be missed by the whole bureau."

"Thank you Tom. And thanks for all this. I know it was hard enough for me yesterday but today is Henry's day. And a time when all these guys get to say their own goodbyes. I'll still see her again by myself but thanks."

"It's no problem Will. Hotch, you guys have got all day. If you want me at all, my office is just there." He pointed to another door before shaking Hotch's hand and shaking hands with everyone else.

"Thanks Tom, we really do appreciate all this."

"It's no trouble Hotch. Take whatever time you want. You guys have got all day. Anyone who wants lunch or any food, I can have an assistant go get whatever people fancy. There's chips, some sandwiches, candy bars, fruit in the break room anyway. After you called Hotch, I had my wife make and bring some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She made enough for all you guys, me and my 2 assistants. Their in the fridge. And Jack, Henry, I too still love PB&J, nothing beats it for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah I still really like it."

"Dad, see PB&J is still awesome even at Tom's age. Grown ups can still like it."

"At my age Jack? How old do you think I am?"

"Dunno, old? Say 40? But not as old as Uncle Dave or Uncle Matt, their near ancient…."

"Thanks Jack."

"Your welcome Uncle Dave."

"I'm ancient am I Jack? I'm only a few years older than your dad…."

"You got grey hair or hair that's going grey. Makes you old in our book Uncle Matt."

"Think I'm gonna start colouring it guys…."

"It does make you look old and wise though Uncle Matt."

"Wise I like Jack. Old I don't."

"Sorry but just being honest and I'm never allowed to lie."

"Fair enough. Better to be honest and truthful than to lie just to save someone's feelings but it's okay."

"I'll leave you guys now but if you want anything I'm only in my office. Got a stack of reports to write and dictations to write out. But I'll only be in my office. My assistants will be around but they'll stay out of your guys way today. They share the office next to mine and they too have reports they have to write up. We all hate paperwork but it has to be done. I know you may not want to have to think about it now Will but just so you know, once you choose the funeral home, let us know and we'll deal with all the formalities and getting J.J to their care before the funeral. We'll deal with all the paperwork and everything. You just have to let us know what funeral home you choose and what date you set for her funeral. We'll do the rest okay?"

"Thanks Tom. I haven't even begun to think about that yet but Aaron has already said he and the guys will all help."

"Sure, no problem Will. We'll keep J.J here and look after her body until you decide. But there's no rush okay? And I and my assistants are so sorry about your wife Will, and about your mom Henry. She was a good woman, a damn fine agent too."

"Thanks Tom." Will shook his hand again before Tom left them all alone. Now was the hardest part for everyone, especially Henry and Will.


End file.
